Remember the last time we danced?
by Irene3691
Summary: Michigan Fic! How House and Cuddy first met and how things were between them at the beginning. First fights, first laughs, first dance...
1. Chapter 1

_This story belongs to a whole FF that we wrote some time ago but since we liked it so much we decided to bring it out again separatedly. We'd like to repeat that English is not our mother tongue and although we corrected some mistakes, there may be more yet. Please, accept our apologies for that. Besides cheking its grammar, spelling and so on, we changed a few things to make this story move from T to M rate. We hope you enjoy the changes and if so, we encourage you to read the whole FF, The Huddy Truth. We'd also like to say again that we wrote this story as well as the whole FF before "Known Unknowns" aired._

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lisa Cuddy had arrived from New Jersey a few days ago and it was her first day at the University of Michigan. She was very excited about it. This was the first time she was going away from her family and friends for such a long time, but Lisa was completely convinced of what she wanted to do with her future, and her dream had always been becoming a great doctor.

There were a lot of people studying at the university but everybody knew a guy who despite being twentysomething years old, was one of the promises of the campus. He had a brilliant mind and a particular acidic sense of humor, which a lot of people couldn't stand, but they couldn't deny that he was a real genius.

.

···

Lisa had Endocrinology class, and wandered through the aisles, desperate, looking for the classroom. Suddenly, a guy run into her and hit her shoulder hard with his. Of course that guy was none other but Greg House, the genius that not even the first day could get there on time. Lisa touched her shoulder and shouted at him while he kept running away. "Hey! I'm okay, thanks for asking!"

.

Some minutes later Lisa got to Endocrinology class. Blushed and trying to go unnoticed, she sat down on the nearest empty seat.

"Did you get here on your own? Or did you have to consult a map?"

She looked at the guy next to her who had whispered and realized who he was. "I got here on my own, thank you. Having people like you here giving directions is so helpful, you know?"

"My job is not giving directions... If you have a dreadful sense of direction it's your problem."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the advanced medical book he had on the table. "Well, I see you still can't find your classes with both hands and a map... You're studying Advanced Medicine for Senior year and this first year Endocrinology..."

"I failed Endocrinology. I have to take a re-sit exam and yes, I'm clever enough to find where my classrooms are."

"But you're not clever enough to pass a first year Endocrinology exam…"

"Ha-ha. I just stopped attending the classes. This will be my last year if I pass this fucking subject!"

The professor heard his last words and stared at him. House started drawing in his notebook to avoid his look. "Mr. House could you and your mate shut up or get out of the classroom, please?"

Cuddy looked at the table in silence while House smiled exaggeratedly at the professor. "With great pleasure!"

.

.

When the class was over and she had some free time, Cuddy looked for a room in a student residence or a shared house in some college's newspapers. She had found a place near the campus and she was going to meet the owner in the cafeteria. On her way there, she saw House talking to his friends.

"... and she was completely lost, she looked a bit silly but she's hot stuff!"

Cuddy heard him and approached him decisively. "Would you come for a moment?"

"Hmm... Let me think... no!"

He laughed with his friends and she smiled. "Okay... this is a little aggressive; I just wanted to tell you privately, so your friends wouldn't find out, to zip you jeans up." He stared at her surprised as she smiled widely. "Nice pants by the way."

Cuddy winked at him and kept going to the cafeteria. House zipped up his jeans a bit embarrassed and shouted to her. "We can come to an agreement if you're very interested in my underpants too!"

Cuddy smiled to herself and once in the cafeteria she signed for her new dorm.

.

.

That afternoon Lisa picked up her stuff from her parent's friend's house where she had spent her first days in town until she could found a place to stay. Once she got to her new house, she opened the door and went to her room. It was pretty big, well furnished and she had plenty room for her books. She put her stuff on the shelves and in the closet. When she finished, she heard someone opening the door and going to the kitchen so she went there to say hello to her new roommates. The fridge was open, and she couldn't see the other person but she talked anyway. "Hi."

House spat the fizzy drink he was taking in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He closed the door and Cuddy stared at him really surprised. "What? I live here, what are you doing here?"

"You live here? I live here!"

"What? You can't live here! Why?"

"I've been living here for five years and I'm pretty sure you haven't been here for more than three hours!"

"I-I didn't know you lived here... I don't even know your name."

"...Greg..."

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that with all the people in college he had to be one of her roommates. "I-I'm Lisa..."

"I didn't ask..." He smirked and walked to the door next to her room.

"Tell me at least your dorm is not next door..."

"No, I sleep on the garden's grass... of course it is my room! I was living alone until you came here."

"Oh come on! Aren't there more students living here? Am I gonna live alone with you?"

He opened his eyes widely. "Yesssssss!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and crossed her fingers. "Okay... if we're gonna live together for a year... please, let it be only one year... can we try to get along with each other?"

"I'll try but can't promise anything."

He got into his dorm and closed his door. Lisa did the same and took her book to study and to take him out of her mind. Some minutes later, Greg turned on the radio with the volume very high. Lisa sighed, went to his door, and knocked.

"Nobody's here!" House shouted from his room.

"Can you put it lower? Please!"

"I can, but don't want to."

"Please, I'm trying to study a bit..."

"You just arrived from classes and yet you keep on studying?"

"I have nothing better to do... and that's none of your business. I don't want to argue with you."

House turned off the radio and opened the door standing in front of her. "Come on! You don't have anything better to do? This is university! Go out and meet people... have fun."

"I have things to do; I don't leave everything for the last day."

"Good. Enjoy your evening early worm, I'm going out to catch worms now..." He got out of his dorm and closed its door, then she looked at him taking his keys and heading to the door.

"Uh... if you come with someone... let me know. I don't wanna be here if you are drunk with a girl..."

"Does it change anything if it's with two girls and they both are drunk but I'm sober?"

"No... Just let me know if you come with someone..."

"Sure."

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing their stuff. Lisa stayed at home, studying, talking to her parents and went to bed early. On the other hand, Greg went to a party, flirted with girls, got drunk... and finally got home trying not to make any noise, but he didn't succeed and lay on the floor with his legs on bed. Lisa stood up to get a glass of water. On her way back, she saw House's door ajar and knocked at it softly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm... Not really..."

She opened the door a little. "How much have you drunk?"

"Me? Just a little bit... but my friends made me drink more, so technically, it was not me who was drinking..."

"Yes, maybe, but it's you who is feeling sick now..."

"Oh you smart ass..." He rubbed his face and she sighed.

"I'm going back to bed. You need anything?'

"A new stomach and liver... have some?"

"Hmm yeah, let me take a look in my dorm..." Lisa said sarcastically and went to her dorm locking her door. House crawled along to the dorm's door and knocked.

"Need a doctor... a future doctor will do too"

"I can't do anything with such a boozer. It's your problem if you don't know when to stop drinking. Go to sleep."

"Alright!" House lay down and spent their first night "together" sleeping in front of her dorm's door.

* * *

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I'm sorry I couldn't upload before but here I am again. Now, Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you had a great day and Santa gave you a lot of presents. :-)

Here we go... Chapter 2

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Next morning when Lisa got out of her dorm to take a shower, she stumbled on House and fell down. 'What the hell...' She looked at him angrily. 'What are you doing sleeping here?'

"Ssssh, shhhhh, ssshhhhhhhhh!" Whispered Greg because of the hangover. "Why do you need to make so much noise?"

"When I told you to go to sleep, I meant to your dorm, not here."

"This was closer..." He tried to stand up and Lisa helped him.

"Oh... you look horrible..."

"Oh no... I can't go to class with this look!" He bit his fist mocking at her. "I'd better take a shower!" House pushed her to get into the bathroom before she could do it.

"Hey, don't! Stop! I was going there now."

"Bad luck, you should've been quicker." He locked the door and Lisa gasped.

"Oh! Get out! I'm in a hurry, you don't care about going to class on time but I do."

"If you're willing to share the bathtub my door is open for you."

She chuckled. "With you? NEVER! Keep dreaming..."

"Then you'll have to wait until I finish... or go to class without having a shower."

"You're a jerk, you know? You have five minutes..."

.

Ten minutes later he was still in there and Cuddy knocked at the door. "Greg, get out now! I'm already late..."

"I can't have a proper shower in five minutes!"

"You're not having a date, you're going to class..." She looked at her watch. "Damn it..." She was going to be late, so Lisa did her hair in a ponytail and went to his room to look for the keys of his bike or his car. "You wanna play, let's play. If I'm late you're late too." Finally, after finding the keys she took them and went to the campus.

When House got out of the bathroom he noticed she wasn't there anymore. He got dressed and when he was ready, he went to look for his motorbike keys but he couldn't find them. "What the hell..." After turning the room upside down he had to take a bus to get there, but he was late anyway for his first class already.

.

.

After his morning classes House went out and tried to find her. When he finally did, he shouted immediately. "Where the fuck did you put my keys?"

Lisa was talking with some new friends and turned to look at him. "Since when is it my fault you're a mess?"

"No, no, no... Don't play games with me. I know you took them 'cause I didn't allow you to use the bathroom."

"Greg, it's your problem. Bye bye, leave me alone."

He kept trying to screw with her in front of her friends. "Uh! I know! You're mad 'cause you couldn't share the bathtub with me!"

"Believe me, that's the last thing I would do with you. And if you're trying to annoy me you're not getting it."

"You wanna play? Okay... let's play." He turned and walked away, but Cuddy shouted so he could hear her.

"You don't know who you're playing with."

"No, YOU don't know!"

.

.

When she finished her last class, she went home. "Greg? Are you here?"

"No, I'm not!"

He was lying on the couch. She rolled her eyes and went to her room, but she couldn't open the door. She kept trying holding the doorknob with both hands; she still couldn't open it so she went to the living room. "What the hell have you done?"

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not kidding. What did you do to my door?"  
"Something might have happened due to the universe order."

"This is not funny. Give me the key."

He enjoyed the moment. "What key? I don't have any key. Try to go in through the window."

"I have an exam in two days and my books are in my dorm, and my clothes and everything. I'm serious, open the damn door."

"I just bought the lock not the damn keys!"

"You're a..."

He couldn't see her, but Cuddy made a gesture to strangle him, then she went to the kitchen to call a locksmith. Five minutes later she came back to the living room where he kept watching TV. "There isn't any locksmith who can come today. Tomorrow morning is the sooner anyone can come... I'm going out to have lunch with my friends and when I come back I wanna see my door open."

"Hahaha! You'd better pray to God if you wanna have a miracle. I can't open it."  
She approached him and stared at him angrily. "Look, I don't care what you do, I don't care who you call, I don't care, just open that door." Then she took her keys and went out.

"God, that was scary. I think I've peed in my pants." He shruged and kept on watching TV.

.

.

Hours later, Cuddy didn't just have lunch, she stayed with her friends until dinner time and then she finally went back home.

Greg was reading a book on his bed when she arrived. Lisa went straight to her dorm and tried to open the door, but it was still closed. She took a deep breath and opened his door.

"The key. Now. Please."

"I told you I don't have it, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Okay, then I'll sleep here. You can go to the living room or your lovely bathtub if you want."

"Here? Ha! This is my dorm! My, implies that is not yours. Sorry!"

"Yes, but it's your fault that I can't use my dorm now, and I'm not gonna sleep on a couch because you're a paranoid who has lost his keys."

"I'm pretty sure about the place where I leave my keys. And if I can't use my bike you can't use your things. It's simple. When I get my keys back, you'll get yours."

"Yeah, you smart alec, and what if your keys are in my dorm?"

He frowned. "Are they? Prove my keys are in your dorm and I'll open the door."

"Are you stupid? How do you want me to prove that? Open the door and get your damn keys or I'll sleep here and you'll sleep on the couch."

"If my keys are not there..."

Then House stood up and went in front of her dorm door. He started pushing it very hard with his shoulder and Lisa looked at him. He kept pushing the door harder and harder when he finally broke the lock and fell to the ground.

"Thank you. You can get out now." She went into the room and he stood up looking at her.

"Where are my keys?"

"In their place."

"Where's their place? They weren't in their proper place when I wanted to take them."

"I've just put them in the place you normally have them."

He stared at her and almost killed her with that look. After that, he went to his dorm and noticed she was saying the truth. "Good."

"Good night incredulous..." She said before closing her door. "And I don't want any nocturnal trip to my dorm now that I can't lock it."

"Hmmm... I don't know if I'll be able to control myself. Are you sure your bed isn't too big for you?"

"Absolutely. I think I will survive." She went to the bathroom to take a shower. Some minutes later, she put on her pajamas and went to her dorm to read for a while. House shouted from his dorm.

"Thank God you had a shower. You were starting to stink!"

She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight. I'm not gonna argue with you. There's a wall between us and you don't deserve that I waste my energy yelling at you."

"You prefer I go there with you so we can argue together?"

"I don't wanna argue with you now."

"Okay... I get it... what about in 10 minutes?"

"Hmm let me think... what about: never? I need to sleep. I have to study a lot tomorrow and you should do the same."

"Sleep or study?"

"Both."

"Uh... well, I'll see what I can do..."

.

.

The following morning Lisa woke up early, had a shower and went to class without telling him anything. When he got up, he had his shower and got dressed, then he took his motorbike keys but when he looked for it it wasn't there. "Oh shit, and now what? I have the keys but not the bike... You'll soon find out what's what!" Greg went by bus and got late again to his first class.

.

.

Lisa's first class ended and she was lying on the grass with two friends to go over their notes, when she saw a familiar face coming toward them. House stood in front of her and spoke slowly. "Where did you put my bike?"

Cuddy pretended a surprised face and put her hand on her chest. "Me?"

"You or any other of your terrorist friends!"

"You don't know where you park? You are still young to have Alzheimer's."

"Oh come off it! I'm not stupid I know where I park my motorbike and it wasn't where I parked it. You moved it while you had my keys!"

"Smart boy... Have you deducted on your own? Sherlock Holmes would be jealous of you."

He chuckled. "Are you being ironic? Come on, I created irony! Now tell me where is my fucking motorbike!"

"Parked somewhere in Michigan. Look, let's come to an agreement. As you behaved fairly well last night, I'll go with you to get your bike after class. Okay?"

"Yeah, and after that I will run over you with my motorcycle over and over again!"

"Okay, as you like. I won't tell you where the bike is. I calculate you will find it in... a couple of months more or less."

"Ha! Very funny. If you don't tell me after class, I'll kill you. Slowly and painfully. I know how to kill someone with my thumb."

"And who doesn't? If you threaten me again is me who will kill you slowly and painfully."

"Touch me and it will be the last thing you'll do!"

"Is that a threat? Look, I'm shaking!"

"I don't find it strange, I'm very frightening!" He shouted while walking away. "At the end of class!"

.

.

When his classes were over, he went to meet her at the end of her class. "Well, well, well, where's my baby, you motorcycles' kidnapper?"

"We have to walk... You can walk, don't you? Or you have to go always on your precious motorcycle."

"Are you gonna kidnap my legs too? 'Cause... in that case..."

"No, shut up and let's go." She started walking and he followed her leaving a small distance. After almost half an hour they got into an abandoned dark garage. "Your sweetheart is there, in that corner."

"You twisted witch! You brought my bike here!"

"Yes, and I brought you here too, now can we go home?"

"We? I'm going home. I don't know what you're gonna do. Actually "know" isn't the correct verb, I meant I don't care what you're gonna do."

She stared at him serious. "I brought you here, you can't go home and leave me here."

"Are you sure?" He smiled widely sitting on his bike without starting the engine.

"Greg, please." She said a bit scared and staring at him serious. He smiled and started the engine.

"Have a nice walk!"

"No! Greeeg! Please! GREG!" She stood there seeing him riding away with his motorbike. Lisa gasped and started walking in silence. He was the biggest jerk she had ever met, but Lisa wasn't less than Greg when she dealt with him. After a few meters he smiled and stopped. Cuddy looked up and walked toward him. House waited and folded his arms until she was next to him.

"Come on, climb in."

"Thank you." Lisa nodded and did what he said. He started the engine again and drove to their house.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Glad you're enjoying it so far! Get ready, chapter 3! Go!

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One day they were at home. Lisa spent the whole day enclosed in her room studying. Of course, he spent that time doing anything else but study.

Dinner time came and she prepared a salad, then she went to his dorm and knocked at the door. "Are you gonna eat something?"

"Small children."

She rolled her eyes. "If you want some salad there's more in the kitchen."

"Hmm salad, rabbit's food, yummy!"

She went back to the kitchen and he followed her and started preparing a huge sandwich with what he found in the fridge. Cuddy looked at him with a disgusted face, then he bent to pick something from a drawer and she stared at his back and his ass. After a couple of seconds later, Lisa didn't realize what she was doing, then shook her head and ate.

House finished preparing his sandwich and turned around to lean against the fridge. He looked at her while eating and that made her feel nervous.

"What are you staring at?"

He talked with his mouth full of food. "I'm sorry, you put such an awkward face while you eat..."

She ignored him and kept eating. "Have you studied for tomorrow's test?"

"Hmmm, not really... Endocrinology isn't my strong point..."  
"And how do you intend to pass the exam without studying?"

"Miracle? Professor's death? I don't know. Unless..."

"Unless what? I'm not gonna let you cheat from me in the test..."

"I was thinking of... you and me... spending the night studying together."

She was surprised of hearing that. "With studying you mean studying? Or me studying and you sleeping..."  
"With studying I mean studying so I have some possibilities to pass the exam. So I don't think I can do it while I'm sleeping."

Lisa lifted an eyebrow. "Are you asking me for help?"

"Yes... is it very difficult for you to understand?"

"No..." She remained thinking while looking at him. "Okay, I'll help you."

"Good... I'll prepare some coffee 'cause there's no amphetamines left."

Cuddy sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I'll get the books. Where are we gonna study? In your dorm?"

House winked at her kidding. "In your dorm or mine, it doesn't matter baby!"

.

.

Lisa chuckled at this and went to his dorm with her books and a lot of notes. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him. Greg prepared a coffee pot and went to his dorm.

"Here I bring liters and liters of caffeine."

"Okay, thanks. Let's start with this... What is it that you don't understand?"

"Hmmm... Let's say that... I didn't even open my book."

She looked away from her books to look at him with her eyes wide open. "And you're aware that we have only one night? I mean... it's not much time..."

"Yeah, I get it..."

"Okay... This is gonna be a long night..." Cuddy blew and started to teach him from the first topic. Almost three hours later they took their first break. Lisa rubbed her face with her hands and Greg yawned. "More coffee?"

"Yes..."

She lay her back on bed and House sat on the floor and sipped. "If I drink more coffee I'll have a heart attack."

"Then stop drinking coffee, I'm too tired to perform CPR with you..."

He left the cup on the desk and lay face down on the floor. Lisa sat down next to him. "Do you understand it so far?"

"Uh huh... What if we stop studying and plan our teacher's death?"

"Hmm nope… I don't think that's a good idea. Another teacher could come with the exams..."

"Hmmm yeah... let's go on." Greg yawned and they sat again on bed. Lisa took the book and started reading while he paid as much attention as he could to what she was explaining. Cuddy was enjoying being this way with him: he, paying attention instead both of them arguing.

When there was one hour and a half left to the test time, they fell asleep. Suddenly, he woke up and the book fell. "Oh shit, the exam!" He woke her up and as soon as they were dressed and ready he threw her a helmet. "Come on, we'll have a ride on my bike, we'll get there much quicker!"

Lisa didn't like idea of having a ride again very much the but if they didn't do it, they would be late.

.

.

Greg and Lisa arrived just in time to their class, they sat down and the teacher gave them the exam. "Good luck."

He tried not to fall asleep while he read the questions. Lisa was very nervous and was trying to concentrate on the exam. About forty minutes later she was done and went out of the classroom. Greg stayed there for fifteen minutes more. When he went out he was very tired and Lisa was waiting for him. "How was it?"

"Uhh... apart from exhausting you mean? I think it went well..."

"I'm glad." Lisa yawned. "Sorry, I'm going home, I'm too tired to attend the other classes..."

"Yes, me too..." She nodded and started walking. House remained thinking and stopped her. He wanted to thank her for helping him last night. "Hey, listen... There's gonna be a party tonight. A friend of mine organized it. Don't think babies can attend but I can ask him if you wanna come."  
"Oh really? Hmm okay, yes, I think a bit of fun won't hurt anyone. Thank you."

"Sure... if you're going home now we can go back together again..."

"Okay..." They got to his bike. "There are many motorcycle accidents... I think I'll never get used to this..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

(To see the links don't use gaps)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**En**joy**!**

* * *

After her long nap, Lisa woke up and went to have a shower. When she was done, she looked at the time and went to wake him up. "You awake?"

"Yeah, you naked?"

"No... I have a towel, sorry... I just was gonna tell you to get up."

"Okay... I'm getting up..."

After having a shower and getting dressed he took his stuff and waited next to the door. "Well, I'm leaving..."

"Wait! I'm ready." Lisa got out of her room wearing a nice white T-shirt tied around her neck and black trousers. He couldn't help looking at her.

"You look... good." House said finally.

"Thanks, you too."

"I know, I looked myself in the mirror!"

She laughed slightly. "You love yourself too much, you know?"

"That's because people love me too less." He smiled. "Well let's go. I don't know if I'll be able to drive next morning, so we're going on foot.".

.

.

They went to the gardens of the campus, where the party took place due to the good weather. There were a lot of people but she didn't recognize any face.

"Do I only know you in this party?"

"I don't know, go for a walk and see if you know anyone else and if you don't, meet new people!"

Some guys walked toward them. "Hey guys! How you doing?" He introduced her to some friends and he left with them whereas she went for a walk. When she got tired she sat down and a guy approached her to talk.

"Hi."

He looked nice and she smiled at him. "Hi."

.

.

House's friends introduced him to some girls. One of them shown a special interest for him and they started flirting with each other.

"Hi, I'm Jane Wyatt."

"Gregory House." They shook their hands. "I didn't know top models were studying in this university."

"Hahaha, yeah... and people say we have no brain..." He smiled at her and winked. Jane smiled. "I didn't know that people with those blue eyes were studying here either." She said playing with a tuft of her hair.

.

.

The guy sat down next to Lisa and shook her hand. "I'm David Webb."

"Lisa Cuddy, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You are also new on campus?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah... On campus, in the city..."

.

.

Jane kept smiling like an idiot and getting closer to Greg. He followed her game. "So... do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, I'm totally available, and you?"

"Me too. I can't believe a girl like you doesn't have any man waiting for her."

"Well, I think I have some men interested on me... maybe you're one of them...?"

"Maybe..." Greg said smiling.

"Hmm that's interesting, because maybe I'm interested in you too..."

"Then I think I'll be safe if approach you, right?" He got a bit closer and she giggled.

"And I think I'll be safe if I do this..." She got even closer and kissed him. "... won't I?"

"Does this give you the answer to that question?" Greg kissed her this time.

.

.

David nodded. "And what are you doing here alone?"

"I'm not alone, I've come with..." Lisa turned to look for Greg and saw him practically swallowing the face of a girl. Then she felt something inside that she didn't like. "... a friend."

"Hmm so you're taking a break to rest?"

"Y-yes... we could say that. But I'm tired, I think I'm going home soon..."

"Now? Girl, this is university! Have fun! Let me invite you to have something, you want a drink?"

.

.

Jane leered at him. "We can go to my place if you want..."

"Sure... why not..." Greg smiled, stood up and they left.

.

.

Concealing, Lisa saw how Greg went away with that girl. "Yes, a gin-tonic would be great, right now."

David approached the bar and asked for two gin-tonics, then he went back and gave her one of the glasses. "And what are you studying?"

"Medicine. I wanted to be a doctor since I was twelve. And you?"

"I'm studying Business & Economy... My father almost forced me, but... is not bad at all. I like it."

.

.

Springs creaking.

.

.

"But what do you really wanted to study?"

"I don't know, actually I didn't have a goal. I would have liked to study anthropology but I guess this is a good degree, and I'm good at it."

She nodded and some guys approached them saying his name. "I think they're calling you."

"Oh yes, well I gotta go."

"Sure, don't worry. I think I'll go home."

"You need me to take you home?"

"No, no, thank you, I'll go walking. Nice to have met you, see you some day."

He smiled at her. "I hope so. Bye Lisa."

She went back home. Fortunately she didn't find Greg there. Then she went to her dorm, put on her pajamas, lay in bed, and tried to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about Greg and that girl. "Wooo Lisa! What's going on? Stop thinking about it!" Finally, after a long time, she fell asleep and didn't notice when he came home.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

_David Webb__**(New)**__  
_

http: / bit. ly/ eP1EHI


	5. Chapter 5

I'll try to upload one more chapter before the year is over. Meanwhile, enjoy this one and tell us what you think!

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

En**joy!**

**

* * *

**

Next morning Lisa got up at lunchtime and she went straight to have a shower, she didn't even know if Greg had come back yet and she didn't want to go to his room just in case House and that girl ended up in his bed. When she went out of the bathroom, she bumped into him who was waiting near the door to have his shower.

"Morning... Well, afternoon."

She didn't know what to say.

"Hey... You can have your shower, I've finished. Nice party by the way."

"Yeah, it was nice."

Lisa looked away and she went to her dorm to read a book. He didn't know what she had done the night before, he was... a little busy. Greg felt curious and when he was done in the bathroom he went to her dorm and knocked at the door, habit that he would lose over the years.

"It's open."

He came in. "Did you finally meet someone?"

"I talked to a nice boy for a while but I was tired and came home early."

"You just met a boy in a whole night?" He asked.

"How many girls did you meet?"

"A few ones..."

She chuckled. "Okay... You don't waste your time, uh?"

"Not really..."

"Well it's normal, you're a good-looking guy, maybe too pimp, self-confident and arrogant, but those things aren't important for a one-night-girl."

"Uhh... thanks?"

She nodded. "You're welcome."

"Are you a one-night-girl?"

"No, do I look like one?"

"Nope... but you know where to find me... I live next doors." He winked at her exaggeratedly and left.

Some time later when she finished reading, she went to the living room to watch TV for a while with him. They were in silence and the phone rang. Lisa looked at him. "I'll pick it up." She stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Lisa?"

"Yes, yes, it's me... I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked a bit confused.

"It's me, David. The gin-tonic guy..."

She laughed slightly. "Oh yes, I remember, how are you? Hmm how did you get my number?"

"'Cause a friend of mine told me that you live with Greg House and he gave me this number."

"Ah yeah, I live with him." She talked in a lower voice so Greg couldn't hear her. "Is he so well known?"

"It seems so... especially among females."

"Hmm yeah, I guessed it..."

David got a bit nervous. "Eh... I was wondering... well, if you would like to go for a walk. If you have nothing to do of course..."

She was a bit surprised by his proposal. "Ah... Ehh yeah, why not?"

"Great. Tonight at eight at the cafeteria?"

"Sure. I'll see you there. Thanks for calling."

"Thank you. See you later."

When she hung up she sat with House again. "Who was it?" He asked curious.

"The only guy I met in a whole night." Lisa said emphasizing the word 'only'.

He chuckled. "Oh... right... successful night, uh?"

"Last night it wasn't, tonight... maybe..."

He chuckled again and she stood up to go and get dressed. He stayed in the living room thinking about that mysterious guy until she came back to say goodbye.

"So... you have a date..."

"Yes... Think so..."

"Uh huh... good... need some... you know...?"

She turned around to stare at him. "No... Didn't I tell you that I wasn't a one-night-girl?"

"Okay, okay... it's just a matter of prevention..."

She smiled and sighed. "I'll see you later." She picked up her keys and went to the cafeteria to wait for David.

House was curious and a bit jealous about her date, despite he'd never admit it. He took his keys and decided to follow her.

.

.

"Hey, sorry for the delay..." David apologized while he arrived.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry. I got here two minutes ago."

"Well, where do you wanna go? Have you dined?"

"Not yet."

House was hidden behind a near corner and thought to himself. "Hmmm, so you're gonna invite her, uh?"

David kept being nice with her. "Ok, come with me, I know a place where we can eat delicious chops."

"Actually I'm a vegetarian..."

House smiled and said in a low voice. "Haha, take that!"

David remained thinking. "Hmm that changes things... I know a pizzeria, you like pizza?"

"Sure, let's go."

They headed to a pizzeria near to the campus and House kept following them and sat on a table where he could hear what they say.

"Tell me something more about you. Where are you from?" David asked while they waited for the food.

"I was born in Boston, but I grew up in Wayne. What about you?"

"I was born in Massachusetts too, in Cambridge, and I moved here this year... You have any siblings?"

"Yep, one sister." The waiter brought them their food and House listened to what they both said.

"What kind things you like doing?"

"Typical stuff. I love reading, writing, going out with my friends, studying medicine, and I love listening to music, I'd like to know how to play the piano."

"I can't help you with that; I'm completely useless for music."

"Bonus points for me." Greg thought, even though he… didn't… like her… of course.

"How is it like having House as a roommate?" Lisa didn't expect that question, neither did Greg, but he wanted to know what she thought.

"Hmm I don't know. Let's say that at the beginning we had some fights... But he is a nice guy."

House chuckled and David kept asking. "Can I ask you something a little more personal?" Lisa nodded doubtful. "Do you... like him? A lot of girls have the hots for him, I don't know him, but what does he have?"

She remained in silence some seconds wondering if she liked him. "I'm not like many girls, but I guess that his piercing blue eyes have something to do with that. Besides he is very intelligent, sexy, and I'm sure he will be a great doctor..." She finally answered. "Is this an interrogation? Did he tell you to ask me that?"

House covered his mouth with his hands in order not to laugh out loud.

"No, I just was curious... I don't understand girls."

"We don't understand men, either."

.

.

When they finished eating, they paid the bill and went for a walk. Greg hid himself behind a menu until they left and then he followed them from behind. Lisa and David talked and walked for a long time and suddenly David approached her and kissed her on her lips. Greg stopped suddenly shocked. Why the hell was that guy doing that?

Lisa didn't expect that at all, but kissed him back. Then House didn't know what to do, why the hell was SHE doing that? And why the hell wanted he to punch that moron so badly? He stayed still looking at them.

Then the thought of Greg crossed Lisa's mind and stopped kissing David. Why the hell had she thought of him? She got separated from David and he looked at her worried. Why did I go so fast? David thought to himself. "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's... I... gotta go. Thanks for the dinner" Lisa left him there and walked to her residence confused.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

_David Webb____  
_

http: / bit. ly/ eP1EHI


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a great time yesterday!

Here we go with the sixth chapter!

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**E**n**j**o**y**!

* * *

When Lisa got home, she went to her dorm and sat on the edge of the bed. Greg got there some minutes later. "Anybody here?"

"I'm here."

He went to her dorm. "How did it go?"

"Very well thanks. Where have you been?" Lisa answered feeling self-confident and trying to avoid any question about her date.

"Out there..."

"Yeah, I guessed that when I didn't find you here."

"Smart girl. And that guy... did you like him?"

*No, I think I like YOU!* Lisa thought. "Yes, sure. He's handsome, nice, interesting... a good guy."

"Good... well, I'll go to read a little..." House went back to his dorm thinking that everybody lies.

Lisa stayed in her dorm thinking about the girl House was with the other night. Why did he like her? And why couldn't she like David as Greg liked that girl? With all these questions spinning in her mind, she fell asleep with the lights on.

After a while Greg went to drink some water and saw her asleep. He came into her dorm, looked at her, and turned off the lights. When he was leaving she opened a bit her eyes and saw him going out. She smiled slightly and fell asleep again.

.

.

The following morning they were breakfast and chatting in the kitchen having.

"Are you nervous? Tomorrow you'll know if you passed the exam."

"Of course I am... and you? I'm sure you passed it. You looked very confident while you were teaching me. Fingers crossed."

Lisa smiled at him and drank her juice. "So, are you going somewhere today?"

"I think I'll lie on the campus grass for a while or something. The weather is great. What are you gonna do?"

"It's early, I don't have any plans yet."

"Aren't you gonna meet up with that guy?"

"Uhmm don't think so... I think he has things to do today..." She didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh, I see... you can come with me if you want. Do you like jogging?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Let's go jogging then."

They changed their clothes and put their sportswear on. Greg liked that she preferred to spend time with him than with David. He didn't like him, and even less for her, but he was still wondering why she kissed David back. He was confused because he was not used to be so protective with anyone, and he felt good having her around.

When he was ready he waited for her in the hall. "Shall we go?"

"Yep."

.

.

They went out and run for some time. Cuddy tried to keep up with him but it was difficult because he was faster than her, even if he run 'slowly'.

"You're used to run alone, huh?"

"Yeah. I usually go jogging every two days."

"I used to go jogging twice a week. You have too much energy for me." They chuckled and after fifteen minutes she couldn't keep going. "I need a break."

"Okay, let's stop." Greg said breathing deeply. Cuddy lay her back on the grass breathless and he sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just was starting to hear my heart pumping blood."

"Hahaha... okay, just breathe!"

They were lying on the grass for a while and the sprinklers started working. Lisa tried to stand up but Greg held her hand. "You're gonna get soaked anyway..." She lay again on the grass with her eyes closed and they enjoyed the water refreshing them, it was very relaxing. Some time later it started getting cold; they decided go back home so they started walking toward there.

"Hey, let's run a race..."

"What? To the house? But you run faster than me, you should give me advantage."

"Okay. I'll let you start five seconds before me."

She stretched her back. "Okay, I'm ready. You wanna bet something? Or is it just for fun?"  
"The one who loses has to clean up our house for one month."

"Okay. Prepare the mop." Lisa winked at him and run. Five seconds later he started running as fast as he could. When she had almost reached the door, Greg passed her and she lost her balance falling down to the ground and hurting her knee. "Ouch! You cheater!" She looked at her knee and saw the blood running down her leg. "Great... Some help in here, please."

"Whoops! Sorry it wasn't my intention... Here comes the ambulance!" He run to pick her up in his arms and started running to their house yelling. "Sick person, make way!"

.  
.

He took her home and opened the door. "Are you always so scandalous?"

"Only when pretty girls get hurt."

She blushed and smiled shyly. They went to the bathroom and he healed her wound.

"Future doctor, is this gonna hurt?"

"Oh, you'll wish you'd never been born!" House exaggerated.

She chuckled but saw him taking a bottle from the medicine chest. "Hey, hey, I thought you were kidding, don't use alcohol!"

"We have to disinfect it... breathe deeply!"

"No, no, no, no..." She tried to stop him but he was faster and put the alcohol on her wound. She closed her eyes tightly. "Oh my..." and opened her mouth widely. "GOD!"

He covered the wound with a bandage. "Okay, that's it."

"Oh it hurts... help me stand up. I have to go to change my clothes."

"You want me to help you change your clothes too?"

"I think the wound can't keep me from doing that myself..." He helped her stand up and they got closer.

"Are you sure? Technically I'm almost a doctor... I'm here to help people..." Before she could answer anything, he had gotten closer and was touching her lips with his, kissing her sweetly. Lisa blinked surprised and when she realized that she was awake, she closed her eyes put her hand on his face caressing his cheek and kissed him back.

He put his arms around her body hugging her. They opened a bit their mouths and his tongue slid to her mouth. They felt sparkles around them when they kissed.

House walked backwards and they went out of the bathroom, but kept walking to the living room kissing against the walls. Lisa was limping a little because of the wound and he hitched her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed his hand on her back and her outer tight, holding her up. They got to the living room and approached the couch. They lied there and breathed. Their lips were barely touching each other's while they stayed still holding each other's look. Lisa was caressing his stubble, and he was running her thumb from her lips to her cheek. Then she looked away and they sat up slowly.

"Is there any problem?" He asked.

"No... It's just I didn't expect this." She felt confused. She thought that she was starting to feel just friendship for him but it was leading to something more.

"You can't foresee every little thing that's gonna happen."

"I know." She smiled and looked at his eyes and his lips. He had something that attracted her, not just his piercing blue eyes or the way he looked, but his intelligence and his attitude.

He smiled slightly and they kept staring at each other.

She was eighteen, just a kid for him, who was six or seven years older. Cuddy didn't want him to see her like that. He had a lot more experience in every field of his life than her and she didn't feel ready to go any further yet. She couldn't hold his look any longer.

"I… I'm sorry. I think that we should stop. Now that we're starting to get along I don't want to screw it up."

He held her look for two seconds, then nodded understanding her opinion. "Well, I think I should have a shower and take dry clothes before I catch a cold."

"Y-Yes, me too…"

.

.

While he was having his shower she walked around her dorm back and forth. Minutes later when she heard him going out of the bathroom, she took some dry clothes and went to have a shower. When she finished and got dressed, she looked at the mirror, that was covered of steam. There was something written on it: I don't regret it.

Lisa smiled and went to the kitchen, where he was preparing himself a sandwich. She prepared one for herself and finally looked at him and dared to ask. "What's exactly what you don't regret?"

"Well... I..." He was not sure whether to be honest or lie. "I don't regret running the race with you. Even having to cure your wound, you have to clean up the house during a month."

Lisa looked at him surprised and disappointed. "What? That's what you don't regret?" She shook her head. "I-I'm not gonna clean up the house during a month. I fell because you cheated..."

"I didn't cheat, you fell, that wasn't my fault." She stared at him in silence and he kept talking. "Okay, I'll take that as: yes, I'll do it. You can start with this."

He left the dish and everything he had used to make his sandwich on the table and left before she started complaining.

"Jerk..."

Lisa cleaned everything up and went to her room thinking how she could give him tit for tat.

* * *

**To be continued...**

So what did you think?

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL


	7. Chapter 7

Lisa, Hugh, the show and Gregory House won the PCA! 4/4 I'm so happy for them! :-)

My Christmas holiday ends today, so how was yours?

**_ Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Okay, I'll clean up. It wasn't your fault. You're right." He was reading in his dorm when she took the mop and soaked the entrance to his dorm and then she went to her dorm to wait.

After a while he had to go to the bathroom and when he was going out of his dorm, he slipped because of the puddle and fell to the ground. "Fuck! Lisaaaaaaa! What the hell is this?"

Maybe it was better for them to be this way than having any kind of personal relationship. She heard him and went out of her room pretending a surprised face. "What's going on? Oh are you okay? I was cleaning, as we said, and maybe I forgot to dry that place... I'm soooooo sorry." She smiled and winked at him, he was still on the ground staring at her. "I told you once, you almost don't know me, if you wanna play, I'll play." She said.

"You'll play? No, I WILL PLAY! It's you who don't know me." He stood up and went to the bathroom.

Cuddy lay again on her bed. He didn't take her 'joke' very well, he was used to seeing girls melt when he was with them and Lisa was not like other girls, although she also melted when he was with her, but she was not scared to face him and follow his game.

House went back to his room and thought what he could do to annoy her. But in fact, he liked her bravery and smiled to himself.

.

.

Later that afternoon, House went to the kitchen to develop his evil plan. He took her water bottle and put some drops of a strong laxative in it. Suddenly, he heard a noise that came from her dorm, then he put the bottle back into the fridge and hid the laxative very quickly in a drawer so she wouldn't find this out. He took some juice in order to conceal. Cuddy came to the kitchen to prepare her dinner and cooked some pasta. She took her water bottle from the fridge and smirked at him.

"How's your back?"

"Perfect. Enjoy your meal." He left to watch TV.

When she finished eating, she was very tired and went to bed early. She was nervous to know if they'd passed their exam, but she finally fell asleep. Some time later, her stomach ached, then she went to the bathroom and back to her dorm. House couldn't help smiling to himself when he heard her getting up.

In the middle of the night she woke up suddenly again, and felt very sick. She went to the bathroom once more and came back into bed. In the morning, she went to the bathroom again to vomit. When she got out of the bathroom, she knocked at his door. "I'm sick, I won't be able to go to class... Can you ask for my exam marks?"

He woke up. "What? Sick? Okay... I'll ask for it... poor you."

.

.

Some time later he left to his classes and she stayed in bed until she felt a little better and got up. Cuddy went to the kitchen to drink something and clean up the hob 'cause he hadn't cleaned before leaving. Then she placed the cutlery in a drawer. Before closing it, she saw a small bottle and took it. Lisa read the label and opened her mouth.

"You son of a bitch... This is beyond asshood..."

Cuddy went to his dorm, opened his wardrobe and took all his light-colored clothing. Something fell from one of his trousers and Lisa saw a condom on the floor. She rolled her eyes and took it. She saw a pin and thought of pricking the condom, but then she changed her mind.

'The world would be better without tiny bastards Little Gregs...' She put the condom on his nightstand and his clothes in the washing machine. She walked to her dorm to look for her red panties and put them in the washer too. She turned on the washing machine and went back to her dorm to rest until he got home.

.

.

Some hours went by and Greg knocked at her door. "Hey there. Got your exam results."

She stood up and opened the door. "Have I passed? Have you passed?"

"Yes and yes!" He gave her an exam with an A+. "Whoops sorry, that's mine. Here's yours." House smirked and gave Lisa her exam which had a B. House went to the kitchen and she followed him. "How did you get more points than me? Did you cheat?"

"No I didn't. I just studied with you." He looked at the washing machine. "I didn't know you had all those pink clothes..."

"Whoops, those aren't my clothes..." She smiled exaggeratedly. "Congratulations for your marks" Lisa threw the bottle of laxative to him and headed up to her dorm.

He was smiling but his face changed suddenly. Then he opened the washing machine door and all the water came out from it. He started taking all his clothes, they were pink, and he knew why. He found her panties. "This is just unbelievable..."

Lisa heard all the water coming out from the washing machine. "I'm not gonna clean that!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

"No, don't play dirty."

"No, it's you who plays dirty!"

"Me? I think it's the opposite, I see everything very clean." She walked to the kitchen and leaned on the door. "You're gonna be so cute dressed like that."

He laughed sarcastically.

"Can I get my panties back?"

"Hmm... not really..."

"Actually it wasn't a question."

"Actually it wasn't an answer." House put them into his jeans pocket.

"Are they your prize from a war that you haven't won?"

"From a war that I'll win..."

"Okay, keep them, as a consolation prize. Now I'll get one of your boxers too..."

"Leave my boxers alone! If you want them come and get them."

"Are you serious?" When he said that, before she left the room, she turned around and approached him slowly and got closer and closer until they were face to face. "You would love that." Then she slapped his cheek softly. "Sorry, that will never happen."

"I just have to snap to have you dying for my underwear."

"You're so sure? I'm not like the other girls you're used to dealing with, Greg. You'll have to strive for it." She lifted one eyebrow, winked at him and went back to her dorm. Greg smiled to himself and cleand all that mess in the kitchen.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy**_!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Some days passed by and they had Endocrinology class. As usually, Greg was late.

"Where have you been?"

"Fell asleep."

"Hugged to my panties? Or you went to bed late thinking an evil plan to screw with me?"

"Both of them really!" He stuck his tongue out at her and the teacher warned them.

"…and Mr. House and Ms. Cuddy will do the assignment together. As you like so much chattering ..." He smiled. "Every couple must hand in this assignment before the end of the week."

"Oh, God... why have you forsaken me?" House said.

"This is not fun for me either..."

"How can't this be fun, for God's sake!"

Lisa spoke in a low voice. "You're the last person here I'd like to do the assignment with..."

"Shhhhhh" The professor looked at them until they were in silence and then continued his lesson.

.

.

A couple of days passed by and they hadn't started the assignment yet. House got out of the shower and went to meet her in the living room. "When are we gonna do the assignment?"

"The sooner the better."

"Good. Shall we start now then?"

She turned off the TV and went to look for her books to her dorm. She came back and they spent a couple of hours doing it, then they took a break.

"You want to drink something?" Lisa asked while she headed up to the kitchen.

"Uhh... I don't trust you. You'll put some laxative in my drink."

"No, I'm not like you." She came back from the kitchen with two sodas and sat down again. "Did you buy new clothes, by the way?"

"Some... can I trust you?" He said looking suspiciously to his soda.

"It's your choice."

Finally he opened it and sipped. "I know you need me to do the assignment..."

"I need you... by now." She bent down to pick up a book and when she sat up they were looking at each other very close. "...Break time is over."

They spent some more hours doing the assignment.

"Okay, I think it's enough for today... We can finish it tomorrow or so."

"Good, the sooner we finish the more time we have to rest." He closed the books and stood up.

"Of course, and the more time we'll have to rest from each other." She stood up and took her books. "I'm going to sleep at a friend's house, so see you tomorrow in class."

"Is that a girlfriend?"

"If it's a boy I can't go, daddy?" Lisa said mocking at him.

"No, I'm serious. Is it a girl?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just was wondering if your friend, only if it's a girl of course, would make a dream of mine come true: being in bed with two women." He mocked at her.

"Of course not, who do you think you are? You think that all college girls want to sleep with you? And what makes you think that I'd like to share a night with you?"

"To the first question yes, and to the second one... uhmm... everything?"

"Excuse me? Everything? Keep dreaming boy."

He smiled exaggeratedly at her. "If you change your mind you know where to find me..."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and took some clothes for the next day. "I'll see you tomorrow, be a good boy."

"Okay, don't do nasty things unless you'll record them onto a tape. Bye!"

.

.

She went to her friend's house and they studied until midnight. When they went to bed they talked for a while, and she asked Lisa about House. Of course she didn't say anything about their kiss and finally they fell asleep.

Greg, on the other hand, spent the whole night doing the assignment. When he finished, he fell asleep very late and he didn't attend his classes the next day.

Lisa hadn't seen him during the whole day, and she was a bit worried because he always got late, but he never missed a day of class. As soon as she had some free time, she went to their residence and knocked at the door of his dorm.

"Greg...? Greg?"

The loud noise scared him and he woke up. "What's wrong?"

She opened a bit the door and came in. "Haven't you seen the time? It's late, you haven't come to Endocrinology. I didn't know if you were sick or something..."

"I was so tired..."

"What did you do last night?" She didn't know if she really wanted to know it...

"Hookers..." He said mocking at her.

"You missed so much my female company last night? Well, sorry but no hookers tonight. I'll come here to sleep and we must continue doing the assignment."

"It's done..."

She looked at him surprised. "Done? When did you...? Why?"

"Not me... the hookers... they must be bored... who knows?"

"Thank you."

"I'll thank them when I see them..."

"Okay, then I will go back to class, I just wanted to know if you were fine."

"I'm... alive... but don't think I'll go to class today..."

"Then I'll see you at lunchtime if you're still alive."

.

.

When she came back home, he was getting up and went to the kitchen. Lisa looked at him and the time. "You're not gonna sleep tonight."

"I needed to sleep now... what are you eating?"

"Chinese food. There's more in the fridge."

"Yours must taste better..." He approached her and took some food from her plate before she could take it away.

"You know what "mine" means?"

"It means Gregory House's property!"

She rolled her eyes and finished eating. "Can you give me the assignment so I can make my copy?"

He nodded and gave her his assignment. When she finished, she gave it back to him and kept hers in her dorm.

In the evening they were watching TV for a while together.

"You have nothing to do tonight? No hookers or something like that?"

"They were very tired due to yesterday's party... you know... they need some rest..."

"Yes, yes, I get it; you're too much for them... Well big macho, I need to rest. See you tomorrow."

While she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, House walked to her room very quickly to get her copy of the assignment. When she went back, she read for a while and fell asleep before she could see him.

.

.

.

The next morning, Greg went to Endocrinology before she got there, and gave both copies to the teacher. When Lisa was going to give the teacher her copy, she realized that it wasn't in her bag, but she still had time to give it the next day, so she wasn't very worried.

When they got home, Lisa looked for her copy everywhere, but she couldn't find it and she went to the living room to ask him.

"Have you seen my copy?"

"Your copy? Which copy?"

"Of the assignment... I can't find it."

"I don't know. I gave it to you."

"I know, but..." She sighed. "It doesn't matter..."

In the afternoon they went out with their friends, but Lisa got home early and kept looking for it. Some time later Greg appeared and went to her dorm. Everything was a mess: all the drawers were open and her stuff was on bed.

"When did a hurricane strike this room?"

Lisa looked at him very nervous. "If you're not gonna help me, get out of here."

"Wow, wow... stop a second... do you have PMS or something? If you're angry with something it's not my fault."

"I can't find my copy, and I have to hand it in to the professor tomorrow."

"Whoops... you're in big trouble..."

"Greg, seriously, if you're not gonna help me, get the hell out of here."

"Okay..."

.

.

In the morning, she gave up on looking for it. They were gonna be late and Greg offered her to go with him in his motorbike.

"Can we go now?" She asked hasty.

"I need to have breakfast first... are you in a hurry?"

"Not really, I'm desperate." She sat on a chair. "Do whatever the hell you have to do. I'll wait for you."

"If you keep on being so nice I think I'll fall in love with you!"

"Yes, you are kindness' incarned..."

When he finished his breakfast they went to class and Lisa talked to the professor.

"...Mr. Harrison... I-I'm so sorry... I've been looking for my assignment the whole night... but I don't know where it is. I can give it to you tomorrow, please, it won't happen again..."

"Wait, wait, what are you talking about?"

She looked at him confused. "What? My... copy..."

"Mr. House gave me his copy and yours yesterday. Didn't he tell you?"

She opened her mouth and killed Greg with her look. She felt really stupid in front of the whole classroom, then she went back to her seat embarrassed.

"Whoops... didn't I tell you?"

"You're a jerk..."

"Tell me something I didn't know..." She took her things and went out of the classroom. He stood up to follow her. "Are you blaming me? I did almost the whole assignment and I handed it in, both copies. Weren't you supposed to say thank you or something like that?"

"I do not want to talk to you right now, okay? I'm tired of you. You always have to screw with people and make them look stupid in front of the others."

"I was gonna tell you... I just didn't have enough time..."

She chuckled angry. "You saw me last night, you knew that I was looking for it."

"I didn't know you were gonna talk to the professor right now."

"Okay, I don't wanna hear your excuses." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him to walk away.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a really long time! I'm so sorry! I'll make you up for it with this chapter! Just enjoy it and tell us what you think :-)

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

* * *

When Cuddy got to the residence, she went to the kitchen and took a small tablet of broth from the cupboard, then she put in the in shower head, so later, when he had his shower, he'd be covered in soup. After carrying out her evil plan, she went to her room.

House got home and didn't try to talk to her. He headed straight to his room and after studying for a while, he went to the bathroom. When he was about to start, he was covered in soup and jumped out of the bathtub. "What the heck is this?" He wrapped himself in a towel and went to her dorm. "Is this your way of revenge? Are you gonna kill me and serve my body for lunch?"

"Why are you coming half-naked to my dorm? Go to get dressed."

"The question is: why do I come all covered in soup?"

She walked toward him sarcastically. "Uhmmm maybe it's because someone was angry and put a tablet of broth in the shower head?" Lisa got a bit closer... "Besides, I'm sure you taste much better now."... and closer... "And your hookers will like that." ... even closer and looked at him serious... "I want you away from my stuff. You can try to screw with me, annoy me, or whatever you want, but the game is over when you play with anything that has to do with my results at university. You get it..." She slid her finger down his cheek and neck drying a drop of broth and sucked her finger. "...Sweetsauce?"

"I-I'm quite sure we'll get an A, doesn't it deserve a reward?"

"Sure, I'll give it to the hookers who made our assignment." She slamed the door in his face and Greg shouted from the other side.

"Don't worry, you can give it to me and I'll give it to them!"

He went to have his shower and she had lunch. Lisa really didn't want to see him. Yesterday, she had a stressful day: she was very overwhelmed and nervous because of him.

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with your studies and you had more social life..." House shouted from the bathroom.

"I do have a social life, but you're not a part of it."

"I just don't wanna be a part of it."

"You'll be just a part of nobody's life."

"That's exactly what I want!"

"Perfect. Good luck with your miserable life."

.

.

After this, they spent a couple of weeks without screwing with each other, and they barely talked. They spent most of their Christmas holidays with their respective friends and going back home just to sleep. New Year's Eve was coming and they were invited to the same party. That afternoon she asked to her parents' friends for their car to go to the party.

She got dressed with a very beautiful dark blue dress and waited for him in the living room. In the last two days they'd just talked to know how they would go to the party, and Lisa offered to give him a lift if he wanted, but she didn't wanna know anything about him the rest of the night.

Finally he got out of the bathroom. Greg looked really sexy but of course she would never admit it.

"Are you ready? You're worst than women."

"Just let me find my lipstick and I'll be ready..." House said mocking at her.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving..."

"Me too..." He looked at her. She looked really beautiful, but he was not gonna admit it. "You look nice."

"Thanks... You don't look bad at all either... Can we go? The sooner we left the sooner we can stop seeing each other tonight."

"Yep... fingers crossed!"

.

.

Greg and Lisa got into the car and didn't talk in the whole way there. She parked the car and they got out. "Well, then, I'll see you later I guess. Good luck with all your girls." Lisa said.

"Good luck with any creature that can stand you."

"Don't worry, that's anyone except jerks like you, so that's perfect to me. Don't wait awake for me tonight."

"Ha! I'm sure you will have to wait for me. I'm that good!"

"I hope you're very lucky with girls tonight, so I don't see you in a couple of days at least." Lisa turned around without saying goodbye and went with some friends of hers.

The party went on and he was with his friends too, especially girls.

.

.

Lisa was having a drink with a boy she had just met. The guy thought she was gorgeous and smart, but he had heard that Lisa was really hard to get. It couldn't be so difficult, so he had done a bet with his friends: He'd be in bed with her before midday.

"Hey, happy New Year! By the way, has someone told you that you look really nice tonight?" The guy asked.

"Actually you're the second one who told me something like that tonight... but thank you so much, you too." He wasn't exactly her perfect kind of guy, but keeping on talking to him distracted her on seeking House throughout the party. "Are you single?"

The guy smiled at her thinking that this was easier than he thought. "Yep, completely single. Are you asking for something...?" The guy got a bit closer. Maybe she was a bit direct asking that. "Yes, actually I'd like another drink. You want one?"

"Sure."

They went to get another drink and talked for a long time. When they finished, he asked her to dance. While they were dancing he slid his hands down her **ba-donka-donk** and she felt a little uncomfortable for a second. He didn't go further and she didn't put him away. When they got tired, they went back to their seats and Lisa saw House in the distance, staring at them. She looked at the guy who was with her. "Colin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, what do you want to ask?"

"You wanna kiss me?"

"You doubt it? Can you read my mind?" He smiled at her and Lisa approached to kiss him softly on his lips. She was pretty sure that Greg had seen them but she really didn't know why she was doing this... Maybe it was not Colin who she'd like to be kissing right then.

House saw this scene and stood up to go to get another drink, when he looked again at them, they were fondle and kissing. Greg didn't like what he felt at all. Why was she doing that? And most important, why did that bother him? He drank in one gulp two drinks more before looking at them again; then he took another drink.

Colin lifted a bit her dress and put his hand on her tight and tried to go further but she stopped him by holding his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse me? What am I doing?"

"Yes, I want you to stop. I don't wanna do this." She stared at him and kept holding his hand.

"Oh girl, you can't leave me this way." He kissed her neck sharply.

"Colin, not here, really, stop it. You're hurting me." Lisa tried to separate from him but he was stronger and was holding her hands.

"What? Oh come on, are you virgin or what?"

Suddenly Greg turned, saw what's happening, and leaded to them. "Why didn't anybody invite me to this party?"

Lisa kept trying to get rid of that jerk and slapped him. "Are you an idiot? Let me go."

"Hey don't play games with me baby, who do you think you are?"

Greg pushed him and Lisa stood up. "Didn't you hear the lady?"

"What the fuck are you doing, asshole? Mind your own business." He pushed Greg back. "If you need to fuck someone go look for another girl, this is mine. You hear me House?"

"You don't know who you're playing with, uh...? Let her go and everyone will be happy... I warn you..."

"Screw you, man." Colin punched him and Lisa pushed Colin.

"What the hell are you doing Colin?"

Greg had fallen to the ground and it hurt so much but he pretended to be fine and stood up. "You hit like a woman, you know?" He punched him back and they started fighting.

"No please, stop it!" Lisa screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Colin shouted while punched Greg on his stomach.

After fighting for a while more, Colin lay on the floor and couldn't stand up. Lisa helped Greg to stand up. He looked awful, he had a lot of wounds and felt a bit dizzy, but he had drunk a lot and could barely feel the pain. "Let's go home."

"That will teach him!" He said.

.

.

Lisa helped him get into the car and drove home. "Thank you."

"Are you serious? I won hands down. So easy. He bit like women..."

"Sure, yes, okay, but thanks for protecting me."

"No problem... just don't drive so fast unless you want me to fill your car with whatever is in my stomach."

She drove more carefully and they got home. "Are you okay? You look a bit dizzy." She stared at him. "I think I should heal that wound." They went to the bathroom and Lisa took some cotton and alcohol to cure the wound that he had on his cheek. "This is not gonna hurt, the good thing is that you have drunk so much that you're already anesthetized." She smiled and cured him. "That's it."

"I almost didn't feel it..." He said staring at her.

"Yes, I guess... You're too drunk to feel anything."

"I was about to say you did it very well actually..." He sighed. "Look I... I'm sorry I screwed up your time at the party..."

She helped him to go out of the bathroom and they went to the living room.

"Oh, no... Don't worry... I'll have more dances and parties."

He stared at her. Greg felt really sorry and wanted to do something nice before the end of the night to make up for all these weeks in which they had barely talked to each other. "Wanna dance? I mean... at least... I can think that after all I haven't screwed it up completely..."

She smiled and approached him. "That's so nice from you. You haven't screwed up anything; I just don't know how to choose the right guys..."

"Yeah... it's all your fault. Thanks for admitting..." House chuckled and put his arms around her body. They started dancing very slowly while they stared at each other. Blue against blue. He couldn't resist anymore and approached his lips to kiss her softly. She pressed sweetly her lips against his to kiss him back. That kiss was better than their first one, because it reminded them of how much they wanted to kiss each other again.

Lisa kissed him and caressed his back while Greg run his hand through her back up to her neck.

"This feels better than punching that idiot..."

"This feels better than kissing that idiot..."

He chuckled and they kissed again. Lisa moved her hands to his nape and they kept their eyes closed and their foreheads rested on each other's as they danced slowly. She reached his lips and he lowered his head to return the kiss. Lisa run her hands to his neck and started taking off his jacket, he helped her; then Greg took off her coat and both clothes fell to the floor. He placed his hand on her hip and got her a bit closer gently. They started walking to his dorm while kissing and she unbuttoned his shirt on their way. She really liked him, but she wasn't sure why he was doing this. Was this just because he was drunk? Was she just another girl on his list? Or did he really like her, too? They were very similar people and they both knew that none of them was going to say what they felt.

They got into his bedroom and they kissed against the door. Lisa leaned her back on the door and took off his shirt completely. His hands were resting on her hips gently and then he moved to her back to start undoing her dress. It fell down her body to her ankles leaving her in her underwear. She grabbed his belt and took it off. He caressed her arm and her neck while she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. He took his shoes off and held her in his arms, dropping her heels to the floor and he walked toward the bed. He lay her there softly and lay next to her. They started kissing again; he leaned over her and moved his lips to her neck. Her breathing increased as he nuzzled and nibbled on her neck and her collarbone. She caressed his nape and his hair and she whispered his name in a very low voice. He went back to her lips and they kissed. They rolled a little bit in bed and she remained on top now. She sat astride on him and lay over his chest to kiss him, then he placed his hands on her butt and pressed her a little against him. Lisa could feel him getting hard. She kissed his cheek and the lobe of his ear, tickling him very softly with her lips, then she went down his neck and sucked on it trying not to leave him a hickie. Greg lifted up his hands placing one on her lower back and undoing her bra with the other one. Once the buckle was unhooked she helped him took it off and he made her roll in bed again. He touched her breast massaging it slowly. Their lips met again and his hand rested now on her hip, then he went down running his lips on her neck, collarbone and her breast. She caressed his nape and bit her lip when Greg started licking and sucking her nipple. He could feel Cuddy's heart racing and smiled to himself. He felt her hand on his chin and neck and went up to her lips. They kissed deeply and lay sideways, then she run her hand down his chest and grabbed the strip of his boxers; he put his hand over hers, holding her hand there. She had stopped once weeks ago and he didn't want her to do anything she wasn't sure of, then he whispered. "We don't have to do it if you don't want…"

She smiled slightly appreciating his gesture and approached to kiss him, then House moved his hand and run his fingers caressing her arm while she pulled down his underpants. He whimpered quietly at her touch and closed his eyes, enjoying her rubbing him up and down slowly. He moved his hand down to make her stop and he caressed her over her panties leaning slightly over her while they kissed again, then Greg broke the kiss and went down kissing her body. He got to her waist and kissed her there. He looked up at her and grabbed her panties pulling them down gently and slowly taking them off. He caressed her tight with his fingers and leaned over her while he slipped a finger inside her catching her lips as she moaned. She kissed him fiercely and he slipped a second finger. She broke the kiss to breathe and he took a condom from his nightstand. Cuddy held his head and they kissed, then he guided himself into her slowly. Lisa moaned in pain and pleasure and grabbed the sheets. "Are you okay?" He whispered. "Yeah…" She run her hands to his lower back and they started to move slowly. Greg thrusted slowly at first and as she was more comfortable they increased speed. "Ah…" He heard her quiet moans and smiled, then he buried his face between her neck and her collarbone as they moved and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lisa scratched slightly his back and it made him let a moan out. She caught his lips and they kissed passionately while she run her hand to his lower back and pressed him a little against her. They kept thrusting and he kissed her neck: she gave him more access and he nibbled it. When she was about to come she grabbed the sheets again and he got closer and kissed her. She kept moving until he thrusted one last time and whispered her name. "Lisa…" He lay carefully over her and they kissed. Greg pulled out of her slowly and lay next to Lisa, they looked at each other and smiled while trying to breathe normally again. After some minutes Cuddy closed her eyes with her heart still beating fast and he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead, then he closed his eyes too. Despite the fact that he had drunk a lot, he really felt like being with her. House might not say it but he found her different from other girls, Lisa was not just another one more to add to the list. She was special.

* * *

**To be continued... **_So.. what did you think?_

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL


	10. Chapter 10

I'm going to London for a few days so I won't be able to post new chapters for a while. I'll try to upload another one in a few hours ^^

I hope you like this one!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**En**joy**!**

* * *

Lisa woke up next morning and Greg was hugged to her. She remembered what happened the night before and got out of bed in silence, trying not to wake him up. Cuddy took her clothes and before she left to her dorm, she approached him and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Then she whispered. "Sleep tight Greg."

Hours later when he woke up, he stayed in bed 'cause he felt really, really bad. He drank too much the previous night and he could barely remember a few things. His face and fists hurt a lot.

At lunchtime they met for the first time after their special night. Greg had a horrible hangover and prepared something that made his stomach feel better. When Cuddy saw him, she didn't know exactly what to say. "H-Hello..."

"Shhh... Don't speak so loud..." He whispered.

"Are you... okay? You don't look very well..."

"I feel like as if a truck would have been passing over me the whole night..."

"You drank... perhaps too much."

"I guess so..." He sat on a chair and Cuddy stared at him.

"You don't... remember anything?"

"I remember gin... a lot of gin..."

"Nothing else?" She asked, confused and surprised.

"Hmmm... not really... is there something I should remember?"

"No, no, I just was asking..." She was really confused and didn't know if she should tell him. "You should eat something..."

"I should kill myself and I'll stop suffering..."

"Don't be silly. Here, eat this." She gave him the sandwich she was preparing for her.

"I don't feel like eating... and even less this super-hiper-healthy food..."

"Okay... get better, then."

.

.

In the afternoon, Lisa went to watch a movie with her friends and tried not to think very much about what happened the night before. When she came back home, Greg was still sleeping on the couch and then he woke up.

"Have you been here the whole afternoon? How do you feel? Need something?"

"I need a new body. Did I have any fight with someone last night?"

"You... fell down the stairs."

"Really? I must have been very drunk... my whole body hurts..."

"Yes, I think so..." Lisa looked away. "You had some wounds, I healed them and that's all. I thought you weren't so stoned."

"Seems to be that I was..." He stood up. "I'll try to recover from this by a warm and long bath and a huge amount of pills..."

It was better for both that he didn't remember what happened, it was easier that way.

.

.

After a few weeks, well actually after a couple of months at least, they were still living together without killing each other. House still went to parties, meeting girls, and Cuddy started dating a guy who was studying medicine too, but Greg didn't know that she was seeing someone yet.

One day, Greg was attending a football match and he was going with some friends. Lisa was gonna have lunch with her boyfriend and later they would attend the same football match, but none of them knew about each other's plans.

"I'm leaving, I'll come back late." Lisa said while taking her keys.

"Me too... See you tomorrow then... Have fun."

"Okay, bye."

.

.

Lisa got to the restaurant and Will was waiting for her there. "Hey Lis." He gave her a kiss on her lips. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good, and hungry." She smiled. "Let's eat something."

"Sure." They had lunch and he paid the bill. Then, they went to the football match and they took their seats. "Thanks for coming to the match with me."

"You're welcome. I like football."

"Really, you like football? You look more like that kind of girls who preferred to play 'doctors and nurses'" William smiled at her.

"Actually I rather play 'doctors and nurses' than football, but anyway I like to be here with you." She smiled back.

House was there with his friends and started looking around 'cause he was bored and the match hadn't started yet. He saw that Lisa was sitting with a guy and looked at them.

William put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, then she lay her head on his shoulder hugging him. Greg looked away; he didn't know she was seeing someone.

The match started and William's team was winning. "Goal! Yes! You bring us good luck!"

'"Must be." She smiled and he kissed her.

The half time of the match came and William went to take some French fries and drinks. Lisa was looking around and she suddenly saw Greg going upstairs. "Hey... how you doing?" He asked.

"Hi. How are you? I didn't know you were gonna come here.'"

"I just planned it a few hours ago... you having fun?"

"Yes, sure. I think 'my' team is winning so yes, it's cool..." She smiled slightly. "And you?"

"Good... I'm... having a... good time... Well... see you later." Lisa stared at him while he went away and remembered that night a couple of months ago... William came back and she woke up from her self-absorption.

"Hey honey." He gave her a drink. "Was I away for very long? There was a long queue."

"No, no. Don't worry. It's about to start."

"Hmm okay, let's see the second time."

.

.

William and Lisa, after the match, were planning to go to the cinema. When it finished and they were going upstairs to go out, House run into them. They were walking hand in hand and Greg just nodded back at her. "See you." And walked away.

On their way to the cinema Will asked her about Greg.

"Who was he?"

"My roommate."

"Wow, is he the famous Greg House?"

"Yes, he is..."

They kept walking in silence. "Hmm in a few weeks we'll go to France!"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it!"

"I'm sure it's três jolie."

"Yes... Actually I'm looking forward to meeting French guys" Lisa said mocking at him. "It was a jokeee, you're better than all those French boys."

"It would be fair that if you meet French guys I meet French girls; I've heard they're beautiful..."

"Hey! Shut up! I'm still here!"

They laughed and watched the movie. When it finished William went with her and stopped at her house door. "Thank you. See you tomorrow, I guess." Lisa said. He nodded and gave her a kiss. At that moment Greg opened the door to go to threw away the garbage bag. Will left and Greg looked at her.

"Whoops... sorry... to interrupt..."

"It's okay..." She was a bit nervous 'cause she didn't want Greg to see them. When she got into the house, he hit his shoulder with hers by accident. "Sorry."

"It's all your fault but it's okay... I won't call my lawyer."

"Shut up."

They got into the house and sat on the couch.

"How was your afternoon?" She asked to break the ice.

"Quite normal... and yours?"

"Quite...good."

"Great... I-I didn't know you were seeing someone..."

"Yes... we don't talk so much about those things, do we?"

"No..." He wouldn't admit it but he felt a little, little, little bit jealous.

"And you have… you know… someone?"

"Hmmm... No..."

There was an uncomfortable silence for some minutes. "Hmm are you gonna come to France? With the college?"

"Sure... I wouldn't miss it..."

"Ready to get a lot of French girls?" Lisa chuckled.

"As many as I can..." He smiles at her, kidding.

"Well I think I should go to sleep, I'm tired."

"Okay... sleep tight..."

"Thanks, goodnight Greg."

She went to her dorm and House stayed there for a while more, thinking about what he had found out that day. He wondered why she didn't say anything to him, but inside, he preferred that she hadn't told him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

William Lowe _**(New)**_

http: /bit. ly/ fpXofS


	11. Chapter 11

See you in a few days, guys!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy**_!_

**

* * *

**

Two weeks passed by and Lisa and Greg were preparing their suitcases to go to France. He was in the bathroom and asked her to bring him a T-shirt that was in his dorm. Lisa got into his dorm for the first time since New Year's Eve, and that brought her some memories.

Cuddy went to the bathroom door to gave him the T-shirt. "Here it is."

"Leave it there..."

"Sure, I'm not gonna come in."

"This dirty mind of yours..." He chuckled.

"I don't want to put you in a hurry but I need to take my stuff from the bathroom..."

"Yeah, I get it."

When they had everything done, she sat for a while on the couch.

"You have everything?" Greg asked.

"I think so..."

"Okay…" He sat next to her and pushed her shoulder with his. She looked at him and pushed it back. He smiled and pushed her again softly. She smiled back at him and pushed his shoulder. He did it again and Lisa stared at him and pushed him again a little harder. "Wow! How you dare?" House kidded pushing her harder.

"I'm not afraid of you." Lisa said squinting at him and pushing a bit harder.

"You should..." House started tickling her and she started laughing out loud.

"Noo! Greg!" Cuddy held his hand and started tickling him too. They both were laughing and tickling each other until they couldn't laugh more and needed to take breath. They were still gasping and staring at each other. She got a bit closer and he kept staring at her in silence. Then someone knocked at the door and she smiled at him and went to open it while he remained sitting on the sofa.

.

.

"Hi honey."

"Hi William, I thought we were gonna meet later."

"I missed you." He kissed her and she smiled.

"It's been two days without seeing each other only."

"I know..." He kissed her again. "May I come in?"

"I-I'm not alone, Greg's here."

House laughed to himself and stood up. William and Greg looked at each other. "Don't worry, I'll go to walk the dog so you can have some privacy..."

"We don't have any dog." Lisa said while William thanked him at the same time.

"In that case I'll go to get a dog and then I'll walk it... see you guys..." House went out and left them alone.

"He's a nice guy." Will said.

"Yes, he is..." Lisa actually didn't want him to leave. She was having fun with him and she enjoyed having him around, maybe too much.

"Then... may I come in?" William asked again.

"We'd better go for a walk, okay?"

"Hmm okay, as you like."

She kissed his cheek and they went out.

.

.

An hour and a half later, House came in with his eyes closed. "Anybody here? I think you've had enough time to play doctors and nurses..." He opened one eye and noticed he was alone. He smiled to himself and turned the TV on.

A while later, Lisa went back home. She had been out for a walk and having lunch with her boyfriend. "Hi? Are you here?"

"No, I'm not." Lisa left her purse and keys in her dorm and went to the living room to sit on the couch.

"You had fun, naughty girl?"

She looked at him and chuckled. "Lots and lots of fun... What did you do?"

"Hmm... Nothing really... just walking..."

"Hmm okay... What time does the flight leave?"

"In four hours' time."

"Just that? Now I really think I'm forgetting something..." Lisa said worried.

"Toothbrush? Socks? Dignity...?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"J'ai dis rien..."

Cuddy looked at him. "You have any problem with me? Or William?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Why are you insisting on it?"

"Because I wanna know it..."

"Okay... I don't have any problem with you... or your boyfriend."

"Okay..." They stayed in silence until Greg talked.

"Why did you think I had?"

"It was just a question... curiosity, nothing else."

"Alright..."

"Will you come with me to the airport?"

"Aren't you going with your boyfriend?"

"We'll meet in the plane. But I thought we could go together to the airport. I'm still a bit lost in the city."

"Sure... we can go together..."

"Thanks." She yawned. "I think I'm gonna have a nap."

"Do you want me to go there with you too?"

"Oh sure, my bed is big enough for us both."

"Don't say it twice." He joked.

"Can you wake me up in a while?"

He nodded and smiled at her. After an hour and a half he knocked at her door. "It's time to go to the airport Sleeping Beauty..."

"I'm still tired..."

"And you'll still be here when the plane takes off unless you get your things and come with me."

"Hmm okay dad... I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Good girl!"

When they were ready, they took a cab together to go to the airport.

.

.

House and Cuddy got there and Will was waiting for her. Lisa had to call her parents and went to a phone box and saw William approaching them. She told Greg to tell him that she would be back in a minute.

Will got where Greg was. "Where is she going?"

"She's gonna set a bomb next to our plane... No, she's gonna phone her parents or something..."

Will chuckled. "Okay. I'm William Lowe by the way. I don't think we've been introduced properly before." He extended his hand and House shook it.

"Not really... Gregory House."

"Are you as good as everybody says? I'm in second grade of medicine and I heard about you a lot of times."

"I don't wanna sound narcissistic but yes, I'm that good!"

"Yeah... I see..."

Lisa hung up and went where they were.

"Hey baby." William was going to kiss her on her lips but she turned a bit her face and he kissed her cheek.

"Hi Will. Well, I think we have to go on board..."

"Yes... Well, nice to have met you Greg." Will said and House nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you... in France."

The three of them boarded the plane. Lisa and her boyfriend took a sit together while Greg tried to take a seat away from them with his friends.

A lot of hours of flight went by and... here they go France!

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

William Lowe __

http: /bit. ly/ fpXofS


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**Enjoy!_  
_**

* * *

When they got to France, they went to the hotel by bus and got to their respective rooms. When Lisa finished putting her things in her wardrobe, she went to William's room. Greg opened the door in order to go out and then he saw that Lisa was knocking next-door, which meant that that was William's room, and he thought to himself: 'Great, the best neighbor I could have...' "Hey..."

Lisa saw him and thought to herself: 'Dammit, why does he always have to be around?' "Hi..."

"Come in, it's open." William said from inside.

"Have fun, I'll see you later." She said to Greg before coming in. William and Lisa stayed in his room for a while and he suggested that they went to a party that night, and if she wanted she could tell Greg to come too. She accepted. They lay on bed hugged.

"Your friend... is different, a sarcastic genius isn't he?" Will asked.

"He is a jerk... when he wants."

"How much do you know him? I mean... How long...?"

She looked at him surprised and shook her head because she didn't know if she had misunderstood what he had said. "Ehh... I know him... since September, when college started."

"Good... Well, you wanna go for a walk? We can go to the Eiffel Tower or the Champ de Mard if you want."

They went sightseeing and, walking through the streets of Paris, they got to the Eiffel Tower. William took his camera and asked to a guy to take them a picture there. House was around there and saw them. He approached them and appeared in the middle of the photo.

"Hey guys! What a coincidence!"

"Greg what are you..."

"Hey, you screwed up the photo, but nice to see you." Will said.

"Whoops sorry, I usually screw up so many things that I almost do it automatically...

"Don't swear it..." Lisa muttered.

"Oh, by the way, I told her to invite you to a party if you'd like to come, of course, but I can invite you myself now."

"Sure, I'll be there, count on me!" Cuddy liked to hear that but didn't say anything. "Okay... enjoy the rest of the day guys!"

"We'll call you at eight. Bye." The happy couple kept walking in silence. Will looked at her. "Why are you so quiet? You didn't want me to invite him?"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm okay. Just... the Jet Lag..."

.

Some time later they went back to the hotel and got dressed for the party. Lisa went to William's room and he stared at her open-mouthed. "Wow you look so gorgeous. I won't leave you alone in all night." He smiled, approached her, and kissed her.

"Greg... is waiting for us..."

"Hmm okay..."

They knocked at Greg's door and he opened the door. "You look really good..." House said.

"He's talking about you." Lisa said to her boyfriend.

"What?"

"Oh, you caught me!" House shouted giggling.

"Are you... serious?" William approached her a little more.

"Oh you look so, so, so good... you're the sexiest man I've ever seen..." House said mocking at him.

"Oh yes... you didn't know? He's a 'gaynious'." Cuddy and House went on with their joke.

"Absolutely!" Greg winked at him.

"Ehmm... I'm s-sorry but... I'm with her... and I'm not gay."

"Greg's not jealous." She added.

"Lisa..." Will said while looking at her a bit worried.

"Not really... actually she can join us if she wants..." House winked at them both.

"Oh sure, I will." Lisa said and they started laughing while Will looked at them confused.

"We're kidding. He's not gay. In fact he's the most un-gay guy that I know..."

"Don't worry William I'm not gay, and if I were you wouldn't be the kind of man that I'd like to be with..."

He was still a bit confused. "Yes... I get it... Shall we go?" He started walking holding Lisa's hand, but she turned to smile at Greg and he smiled back at her.

.

When they got to the party, William went for a while with some friends and Greg and Lisa waited together.

"I think your boyfriend was really scared before..."

"It was fun."

"Yeah, it was..." He chuckled.

"He's so naive..." They saw William saying hello to some of his friends. "a-and and nice, and handsome and intelligent..."

"Wo, wo, wo... stop it or I'll end up falling in love with him truly..."

She chuckled. "You're not gay... and he's mineeee."

"You selfish bitch!" House said kidding.

"Monkey see monkey do…"

They laughed and House stared at her. Lisa looked around avoiding his look.

"So... are things going well between you both?"

"Uhmm yes, yes, I guess so. He's so nice and tender without being annoying, so yes, things are going well, more or less. I can't complain."

"Good... I'm glad..." 'No, I'm not!' is what he actually thought.

"And what about you? You can have as many girls as you want, you don't like any girl in particular?" Greg shrugged and she smiled. "What does that mean...? Come on! Cheer up! I'll help you find a good girl for you."

"Oh come on, I don't need a matchmaker..."

"What do you need?"

"All you need is love..." House sang.

Lisa rolled her eyes and drank in silence. "Have you ever loved someone?"

"Is this becoming a group therapy session or something?"

"It's just a question."

"I'll keep the answer for me..."

Lisa shrugged this time. "Okay, I won't insist." He nodded and looked around. Lisa tried to think about anything to talk about. "You like music?"

"Yeah... I play the piano. Do you play any musical instrument?"

"Really? All these months living together and you tell me this now! I love the piano, I wish I could play it, but I don't play any instrument..."

"I could play for you one day..."

"I would love it." She smiled at him.

"Count on it!" And he smiled back at her, then William came and sat between them. "Hey guys! How you doing?"

"Better than five minutes ago but not as good as in five minutes' time." House answered.

"Are you having fun, honey?"

"Yes, nice party. You had fun with your friends?"

"Yes." William yawned. "Sorry, I'm a little tired because of the flight, I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel soon..."

"You wanna go back now?" Lisa asked.

"Will you come with me? I don't want you to go back alone."

"Oh man, don't worry about that, we won't let any French rape you... we'll go with you." House said and she nodded.

"Thank you, baby."

"Oh, don't worry darling…" House joked.

Will ignored him and kissed her on her cheek and they went to Will's door.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Will said approaching her.

"Yes, sure. See you William." She gave him a quick kiss but before she moved away, Will got closer and gave her a deep kiss. Then he looked at House and whispered. "I'd like to have a bit more privacy..."

"Sure... how impolite of me!" House didn't go away but turned around.

"Goodnight William, I'll see you in the morning."

"See you Lis. Bye House."

.

.

Greg and Lisa were not tired and went for a walk. Five minutes later, they decided to come in again.

"It's a bit cold outside right now. If you want we can sit somewhere here and talk... in my room for example."

"Yes, your room is closer than mine. And I'm not scared by seeing your pink underwear." She chuckled.

"I left my pink underwear in Michigan. Instead of that I brought my cheetah design one..." House said opening the door.

"Uuuuh that's even better."

House took his coat and his shoes off and jumped in bed.

"Since I'm living with you... have you brought any woman to the house?"

What a question! House thought. "Have you seen any woman? Discretion Lisa, discretion..."

"Hahah no, actually no, I haven't. Oh my God! Have you brought any man? I thought you were mocking at my boyfriend!" She joked and they laughed.

"Lots and lots of them!"

Lisa took off her coat and left it on bed too.

"If I take my pants off will you take your dress off? I'm willing to make such an effort..." He joked.

Suddenly she had a flashback and remembered when he took her dress off. "Ehh... No, it's not necessary, I rather see you dressed up... or you'll lose the little charm you have."

"That was so awful." House complained.

"I was kidding." She exaggerated. "I'm sure you've a HUGE charm. That's better?"

"Enormous... giant, I would say..."

She chuckled. "Don't go so far..."

They remained thinking. "Well... this is our first and last year together at university... Will you miss me?" Greg said joking, but he actually meant it.

Lisa didn't expect that question, she knew that she would miss him so, so much, but obviously, she wouldn't tell him that. "I-I... Yes, I guess so... We've been living together some months, I think I'll miss you, but just a little. And will you miss me?"

"Uhh... not really..." He answered kidding.

"You're a big fat liar! With me at least!"

"Then, why are you asking if you know the answer?"

"'Cause it's different if I hear it from you."

"You love making me suffer..."

"Yes, I love that."

He smiled at her but didn't answer.

"Seriously, I think I'm gonna miss you. You've been part of my daily life all these months. It will be strange not to see you again."

House chuckled. "Oh, that's very touching... I'll give you a photo if that makes you feel less sad."

"No thanks. Actually on the other hand, I'll be a bit happy when you leave... No one will make me clean the house during a month, no one will put laxatives in my drink, no one will hide my assignments..."

"But not everything was bad, wasn't it?"

"For example?"

"Well... we've also laughed a lot... and... we had a very good mark in our assignment... apart from the fact that I frightened you... and... I don't know..."

"Well, yes that's true, not everything has been bad." She smiled and stared at him. Lisa didn't know if she should tell him... "Greg... I've to tell you something..."

"Yes?"

"Hmm you... I..." Lisa changed her mind in the last second. "Well, I think you're a jerk (a sexy jerk okay), and a pimp, but I know that you're a good guy. I don't know if I'll see you again but I won't forget you."

Now it was his turn, he had to open up a bit to her. "Hmm... thanks? I think you've stood me very well all this time, you're nice, funny, and beautiful and... I'll miss you too."

"Thank you." She blushed a little and approached to give him a hug. Greg hugged her back. He'd like this moment could last forever, and so did she, but sooner or later, it would have to be broken. "I think I should go to sleep..."

He nodded and they got separated. "Okay... see you tomorrow. I guess... you're sleeping next-door, aren't you?"

"William is sleeping next-door, not me..."

"So you're not sleeping with him..."

"No... I think he is old enough to be afraid of ghosts..."

He chuckled. "Okay. I will see you tomorrow, Lis."

"Yeah, goodnight."

.

William heard her going out of Greg's room and looked at the time. "What the hell is she doing there?" He stood up to look out of the door, and saw her in the hallway walking to her room. He closed the door and lay on bed again.

When Lisa got to her room, she fell asleep very quickly trying not to think of Greg, but William.

When Cuddy left his room, Greg put on his pajamas and lay on bed, thinking of her and their goodnight hug.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

William Lowe

http: /bit. ly/ fpXofS


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter! I think you're gonna like this one! What do you think so far?

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

E_n_**_j_oy**

* * *

In the morning, Lisa got dressed and went to William's room. He put on his T-shirt and they went down to the cafeteria to have breakfast. After that, Will and Lisa went to the bus to go sightseeing with the rest of their colleagues. Greg run to catch the bus before it left. William saw him and thought: 'Dammit... he's a pain in the ass.' Before Greg could see them, Will kissed her girlfriend, so she couldn't see him either. They got off the bus and got to the Louvre Museum. When they were about to come in, Greg saw them and approached. "Wow, what a coincidence!"

"Yes... how are you man?" William said looking at him.

"Hey Greg, are you visiting the museum too? Are you alone? You can join us if you want, right Will?"

He stared at her surprised and frowning. "S-Sure... you can come with us..."

They came in and Will held Lisa's hand. Greg didn't look at them. "Well, House, and what about you? You have any little special friend?"

"Oh... lots of..."

Lisa didn't like the answer but pretended she didn't care. "He's a womanizer..."

"I need to take some pepper spray with me every time I go out home..."

After walking and seeing many works of art, the three of them went to the cafeteria.

Lisa was playing with a bracelet that William gave her. House took it and played with her too. They used it as a basket and played with some paper balls. "Three points!"

William looked at them and rolled his eyes. He didn't like seeing his girlfriend staring, laughing and playing with another boy at all. "How old are you guys?"

"I'm eighty... Three points for me!" House joked and kept playing.

"You're a dull, William..."

.

Some time later they walked for a while. William wanted to get rid of him as soon as he could but Greg kept following them everywhere. "We can go to the Moulin Rouge, and you can stay there if you want." Will winked at him.

"Hahahaha, you're so funny!" Greg laughed exaggeratedly.

Lisa enjoyed seeing them arguing, but she wasn't sure about who she supported.

"Yes, you could stay there too." House smiled widely.

"How nice..." 'Asshole...' William thought.

"Okay, stop it guys..." They kept walking and got lost. Lisa went to ask to a man where they could find the Moulin Rouge, leaving Greg and Will alone.

"Can I ask you something?" Lowe said.

"Will you if I say no?"

"I'll do it anyway. But I don't think I'll believe your answer..."

"Then go ahead..."

He sighed. "Do you like Lisa?"

There was a silence and Greg answered confident. "Me? God, no!"

"Why? She's intelligent, pretty, a nice person and…she's so hot… What don't you like about her?"

"Hmm... I don't... I just see her as a friend... she's not my type of girl..." House lied.

"Okay... Better for me, actually I was starting to worry, you two have chemistry... too much..." He said in a lower voice.

Greg remained speechless and fortunately Lisa came. They looked so quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, we were just talking… about football. I hate his team and he hates mine…"

.

Lisa frowned and leaded them to the Moulin Rouge.

"We can't get there, it's closed." Will announced and looked at House. "Sorry man."

"Bad luck... I'm sure you won't get any chance to get in a place like this Will..."

"I'm sure you know some places like this in Michigan. If I need to go to one of them at anytime, I'll ask you." Will smiled mocking at him. "But I have my little princess and I'm sure I'll never go to those places that you frequent..."

Greg whispered to her. "Anyway... be careful little princess, there are lots of STD running everywhere and your little prince is not a saint..."

"Thanks, I'll keep your advice in my mind. He's not a saint but is not that kind of guys either..."

William turned and saw them whispering to each other. "Ahemm... It's getting dark, I think we should go back to the hotel."

"Yes, let's have dinner." They got to the reception of the hotel. "Are you coming with us, Greg?"

"Hmm... don't... think so. I'll go to my room, I'm not hungry. Enjoy your dinner."

Greg left and they went to have dinner alone, which Will liked very much. When they finished, they walked to Lisa's door. "You're gonna sleep now?" He asked.

"Yes, I guess so. I've walked a lot today. I'm tired."

"Okay... then I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight" William kissed her. "I love you."

"Thank you. The same for you, and goodnight." She gave him a kiss and after closing the door, she lay on her bed.

.

.

Some time later, she had just put her pajamas on and someone knocked at the door. She opened it but didn't expect to find Greg there instead of William. "Hi."

"Hi... how are you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, and my back hurts but apart from that I'm okay. How are you?" She opened the door a bit more. "Oh you can come in if you want, I don't bite."

He chuckled and came in closing the door behind him. "Okay... do you want me to give you something for you back? Ibuprofen? A massage?"

Cuddy looked at him and chuckled. "Would you do that? A chaste massage? William is a very bad masseuse... My back hurts even more if he touches me, but shhhh don't tell him."

Greg smiled. "Lie down... chastely, of course!"

"Completely chaste."

She lay down and Greg started giving her a relaxing massage. She could feel his hands on her back and neck, he was really good and it gave her goosebumps. House caressed her back up and down and Lisa let out a moan. "Oh God... You're so good."

"Yeah... that's what they say... haha." He joked.

She laughed. "Yes, it's completely true."

.

William couldn't sleep and put on his jacket to go to see her girlfriend to her room.

"You like it like this or you want me to push harder?" House asked from inside the room. William heard him and got shocked.

"Harder..." She moaned. "Yes, ohh just like that!"

"Okay, okay... just let me do my job..."

"What the hell?" William knocked at the door. "Lisa? Lisa what are you doing?"

"What?" Lisa looked at Greg and stood up to open the door. "William what..."

"No, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted.

House was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at him while he got into the room, looking at Greg and shouting at her. "What is he doing here? What were you doing?"

"Will this is not what you think..."

He was very upset. "Lisa you were moaning as I never heard you before..."

"Wow, Lisa... that makes me feel proud of me..." Greg joked.

"He just was giving me a massa-"

"You son of a bitch shut up your fucking mouth." William punched him. Greg almost fell to the floor. His nose started to bleed and he pressed it with his hands.

"Greg!" Lisa bent next to him. "William, we were doing nothing!"

"Yes... look now you can do whatever you want with whoever you want..." He yelled angry.

"William, you're overreacting..."

"Stupid, I was giving her a back massage... she said it hurt her..." Greg shouted at him covering his nose with his hands.

"And who the hell are you to give her a massage? I'm her boyfriend, if she wants a massage I'll give it to her. But now you can do whatever you want with her, this is over..."

"If you're about to break her back every time you give her a massage... well, I don't blame her...'"

Will approached him again but Lisa held his arm. "You want me to punch you again?"

"House shut up!" She shouted.

"If that makes you feel better go ahead... my nose might be broken but my teeth are intact..."

"Will, we're just friends..." Lisa said.

"Oh come on... I'm an idiot, but not that much... I've seen you looking at him and how he looks at you... I can't stand it, sorry..." She looked at him in order to say something but she couldn't.

"Lisa, I don't care about you anymore. Leave me alone and be happy." He went out of her room slamming the door and she sat on bed in silence.

"What a show! If I had known it, I would've brought popcorns..."

"It's not funny..." Lisa looked at him. "Oh you're bleeding." She took a tissue. Greg looked to the ground and she pressed his nasal septum. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh... I'm sorry for this..." He admitted.

"I'm not. It's not your fault..."

"In part it is..."

"Well, yes, you've something to do with it, but don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried... I'm just sorry 'cause I know he loved you and I'm sure you loved him too..."

She remained thinking. Actually she was very fond to William but she didn't love him. The one who she thought she loved was sitting next to her right then.

"Yes... but don't be sorry about that..." She stared at him and sighed. "Would you give me a hug?"

"Sure... if you don't mind hugging a bleeding subject..."

"Thank you."

Greg hugged her and she hugged him back strongly.

"I think you should go back to your room."

"Yes... I should." He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm sorry." Then he left her room.

* * *

Bye bye William...

.

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

William Lowe

http: /bit. ly/ fpXofS


	14. Chapter 14

H**u**ddy (L)

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

**E**nj**o**y.

* * *

Lisa could barely sleep and she woke up early in the morning. She got dressed and stayed there lying on bed the whole morning until House knocked at her door. "Hi..." She said opening it.

"You think it would be very dangerous if we went to have breakfast together? Is my life at risk?"

"I don't think so... I'm not very hungry though but I guess we won't find William at the cafeteria at this time."

"Right."

They went together and took a seat. Unfortunately, Will was there with his friends, and when he saw both of them coming in, he thought: 'Great, finally you fucked him...' He finished his breakfast, and looked at them angrily before leaving.

When Greg and Lisa finished, they went to Les Champs Elysées hand in hand, walking and enjoying the great views. None of them knew why they were that way, but they liked how it felt.

"This is really beautiful." Lisa said.

"It certainly is..."

.

.

When they started feeling hungry, he stood up. "I'll buy something to eat, just wait here..." Greg left and Lisa waited for him sitting on the grass. She didn't know exactly what she felt for him or what he felt for her, but Lisa knew that she was gonna miss him so much.

"I have a veggie sandwich for you, a hot dog for me and fries for us to share..."

"Thank you." She smiled at him and ate. "Apart from my ex boyfriend breaking up with me and punching your nose, I enjoyed very much your massage last night. You're very good at it."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "This sun is killing my eyes. Why don't we go there when we finish eating?"

"Yeah, that's better. Mines too, it's the worst part of having blue eyes..."

When they finished eating, they moved to a better place and lay on the grass next to each other.

"I feel so relaxed now..."

She sighed. "Yes..."

Greg got closer to her. Lisa looked at him and approached a little more. House kept staring and asking to himself: 'To kiss or not to kiss? That's the question.' She could almost read his mind and asked to herself the same question. She didn't look away. 'It's now or never.' House closed his eyes and kissed her. Now she didn't have a boyfriend, she was free to not suppress what she wanted to do. Lisa kissed him back.

House hugged her and lay over her. They looked into each other eyes. "This is bad Greg..."

His face turned serious. "Bad... why?"

"Because... I don't want to feel... what I'm starting to feel for you... I shouldn't. In a few weeks I won't see you again..."

'Fuck.' Thought Greg while lying on his back again, but he didn't say a word.

"Greg...?"

"It's okay... I understand it..."

She looked at the ground. "I don't wanna lose you..."

He sighed and looked at her. "I just don't wanna let these last days together pass by..." Lisa lay next to him and he hugged her against his chest. "Neither do I..."

It got a bit late and they went back to the hotel. On their way there, Greg thought about her and about what she said before. It was true, they just had some weeks left and he would miss her more than he thought.

.

.

They got to the hotel. House's neighbor had gone to another room to avoid seeing them. Lisa went to her room and had a warm shower, after that she lay on bed looking at the ceiling, then she stood up and went to Greg's room. "Hi."

"Hello... I... don't wanna spend my last night in France looking at the walls..."

"It's curious 'cause that's what I was doing... Come in..."

"Thanks." They sat down on bed and stared at each other in silence.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He held her hand and walked with Lisa through some hallways and rooms until they got to a big room. There was just a piano there. "I found it yesterday, when you went to have dinner."

They approached the piano and he sat down and started playing. Lisa looked at him and closed her eyes to enjoy his music. He was not used to playing if anyone else was looking, but he promised her to do it, she was special, and after all, this was her song: Cuddy's Serenade.

Greg looked at her closing her eyes. She looked very beautiful.

Lisa opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, he looked away and stopped playing. "I think we should go before we get in trouble." He said closing the piano.

"I love it. I wish I could play it like you do." When he stood up, they looked at each other in silence, very close and they kissed sweetly.

Suddenly, they heard a noise and got startled. They hid in a corner of the room behind a bookcase. Someone opened the door and leaned out but didn't enter and finally went away.

"Almost... we should get out of here..." Greg went with Lisa to her room.

"Thanks for having spent the day with me... and for playing the piano for me..."

"You're welcome." He smiled slightly at her and she approached to give him a kiss.

"Good night." He waited until she left and went to his room to sleep.

.

* * *

.

That day was their last day in France. She wanted to buy something for her parents, because she was going to met them that weekend and since they had some hours left, she decided to go shopping with him.

After that, they went back to the hotel and packed up their things. They still had some time left and they went out for their last walk in France.

"Goodbye Paris..." Greg said.

"It was nice while it lasted..."

"Uh huh..."

Lisa pushed his shoulder with hers. Greg chuckled and pushed her arm too, she smiled and pushed his arm again and looked at him faking a sad face. "You don't feel sorry for my shoulder?"

"Doesn't your shoulder feel sorry for mine?" He faked her face.

"Not at all..." She smiled.

"Oh, shame on your shoulder!" They laughed and she stared at him. Greg smiled back at her and tried to avoid her look. He didn't know what was going on, but he seemed uncomfortable and Lisa looked away.

"I think we should go." House nodded and they walked toward the hotel "Is... everything alright?"

"Uhhh... yeah, yeah... it's okay..."

House and Cuddy took their suitcases and went to the airport in silence. They didn't know how, but the situation had become a bit odd, and when they met the rest of their colleagues there, William included, it didn't get any better. Finally, everybody boarded the plane and they took their seats together. Lisa fell asleep very quickly, and after a while her head fell on Greg's shoulder. He looked at her, then he smiled and lay his head over hers to try to sleep too. Hours later, she woke up and looked at him besotted until he woke up too. "Hi... The good news is that I think we're almost in Michigan, the bad is that tonight we're not gonna sleep..."

He rubbed his eyes. "Sweet home Alabama... no wait... Michigan..." He joked.

.

.

When the plane landed, they got a taxi to go back home and try to enjoy the days they had left as much as they could.

* * *

Did you enjoy this one? ^^

.

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL

William Lowe

http: /bit. ly/ fpXofS


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is shorter than usual but intense IMO, you tell me!

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Try to enjoy it!

* * *

House and Cuddy got to Michigan in the afternoon, and after leaving their suitcases at home, they went to buy some food. They had dinner and sat together on the couch, where they talked and laughed until bed time.

"Well... I think we should go to sleep... I mean... each of us to our respective rooms..."

She smiled. "Yes, it's late." They went to their dorms doors. "Tomorrow I'm leaving early, so I won't see you until Sunday night..."

He nodded. "Have fun with your family then."

"Thanks." She smiled and went to her dorm to sleep.

.

.

In the morning, Lisa got up early and took a shower. When she was about to leave, Greg was waiting for her standing in the hall and she didn't expect to see him there. "I wanted to say goodbye..."

"Oh thank you." She smiled and hugged him.

"Have fun and don't get into unknown cars..."

She chuckled. "Okay daddy, I'll follow your advice." They smiled at each other. "Well... take care." Before she left, they kissed. Greg smiled and saw how she left in silence.

.

.

Lisa went to the bus station and a few hours later, she got to her parents' home. She spent a couple of days having lots of fun, but she couldn't help remembering him once in a while. After much deliberation, she decided that she didn't want to waste the last few weeks without him, she would tell him what happened at New Year's Eve and she would try to use the time they had left. The last day, her parents took her to the bus station and she went back to Michigan. The hours were endless and she really felt like seeing him again.

.

While Lisa was out, House had invited many friends to go to their home and they had some kind of party. It was a bit late and everybody left except from a girl, and House and the girl lay on the sofa and started kissing.

Finally Cuddy got to Michigan and went to their house from the bus station. She opened the door and went to the living room. "Hi! Greg are you here-" Suddenly Lisa saw him with that girl and didn't know what to do. "Oh I..." She didn't know what to say, what to think... When she finally realized what he was doing, she went out of the house. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt... you can go on."

"Fuck!" Both of them got very embarrassed, the girl got dressed and ran away in panic. House got dressed and tried to find Lisa, very ashamed.

.

Cuddy went to a park and sat on a bench. She was really confused and sad. "How can I be so stupid..."

House looked for her for half an hour. When he finally found her, he got close to the bench and coughed. She looked at him.

"You shouldn't leave girls hanging..."

He looked at her surprised, because he just came there and she said that. "That's none of your business..."

"I know that's not my business, it just was an advice… I don't care what you do."

He nodded a bit angry. "Welcome back." Then he went back to their house.

.

Lisa sighed and took some time to think. After a while, she went back home, got into her dorm and locked the door. She was angry with herself, and felt very stupid. She thought she was different for him, but then she knew that that wasn't true. Cuddy was upset because she shouldn't had been so naive. They didn't have anything, they weren't dating, and he could do whatever he wanted, but she was angry because she cared about it.

.

House was lying on his bed thinking. 'I've just screwed it up... as always...' He really regretted it, and shouldn't have drunk so much... He had been a complete jerk with her and she didn't deserve it. Actually he felt very bad inside, but as always, he was scared and wouldn't even try to face up the problem.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry I couldn't update the new chapter sooner.

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

Enjoy it!

* * *

Next morning, Lisa woke up but stayed in her dorm until Greg got out of the house in order to not meet him. Lisa had a shower and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. When she went to the living room, she promised to herself not to sit again on that couch.

Cuddy knew that she couldn't avoid him all these days, and they would have to see each other again finally, but she needed more time alone.

At lunch time they met in the kitchen but they barely talked and couldn't look at each other's eyes. Finally she took the first step.

"Are we gonna be like this for two weeks?"

"I don't know... you tell me."

She turned around and House involuntarily, grabbed her arm. Their eyes met. "We don't need to talk. There's nothing to talk about... You are so free to do whatever you want as I am. We... had nothing, House..."

He really didn't wanna hear that, but she obviously didn't wanna talk about it. "Right... Cuddy..."

.

.

After that day, their relationship was very tense. They spent most of the time in their dorms and scarcely talked to each other. Lisa was still feeling something for him, and she was angry with herself because of that, and of course, he finding it out was the last think she wanted.

This situation made Greg feel very sad 'cause he would soon leave the university and wouldn't see her again. He didn't like being like that without talking to her, and he thought she was very special to him but he couldn't tell her anything.

.

Finally their last day of class came. That day Greg's graduation was taking place and he dressed up for the event. He looked really handsome and Lisa was sure he'd succeed that night, which made her feel sad. After that, she might not see him again. He already had his suitcase done and Lisa would do hers while he was on his graduation.

They met before he left. "Have fun."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, it's your graduation and your night, I have nothing to do there... and I have to pack up."

He didn't like her answer at all. "Right... bye."

She nodded and went to her dorm, but turned to look at him. "I'm leaving Michigan tomorrow early and you'll still be at the party so... nice to have met you, I guess."

He sighed. "The same..."

.

.

When he left, Lisa packed her things and when she finished, she lay on her bed. Then she decided to go to Greg's graduation just to see him once more, but she didn't want him to see her there, so Lisa attended the ceremony and saw him from afar.

After the ceremony, when he was with his friends about go to the party, Lisa thought about approaching him, hug him and say goodbye properly, but she didn't do it and went back home instead. Before leaving and seeing him for the last time she whispered. "Goodbye Greg..."

House attended to his graduation ceremony with his friends and the party started. He didn't really feel like being there and tried not to think about it but he felt very uncomfortable. He stayed with his friends for a while but decided to go home and spent his last night with her, together.

.

.

When Lisa got home, she went to bed and started thinking about all the things they'd done this year. At the beginning they didn't have a good start and everything they did was trying to upset each other (hiding his bike, putting laxatives in her drink...) Lisa started remembering their race, when she fell, he healed her and kissed her for the first time... She also remembered New Year's Eve party, and THAT night... Their trip to Paris, the massage... and finally, he with another girl just a couple of weeks ago. For better or worse, she wouldn't see him again and she had to get over him, but she couldn't and actually she didn't want to.

.

House went home and looked for her. When he realized she was in her dorm, he knocked at the door and waited.

Lisa got up and opened the door surprised. "Why... why are you here? Shouldn't you be at you graduation party?"

He didn't say anything but hugged her. She hugged him back stronger.

"I didn't want to waste my last night there..."

"We have wasted the last weeks... I don't want to lose you."

"You've never lost me..."

"You haven't lost me either." Lisa opened her eyes and looked at his blue eyes. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"My pleasure."

They smiled and got into the room.

"Do you mind if we sleep together tonight?" Greg asked. She smiled at him and they got in bed together. He started to caress her face. They were very close hugged and Lisa caressed his back. House smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget me…" Lisa said.

"I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass..."

"You don't have to be sorry, I like you as you are."

Greg smiled at her and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and they stared at each other.

"I'm gonna miss you so much when I'm gone." He whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too." Then Lisa closed her eyes, hugged him and kissed him gently.

They both wished this moment, their last moment, could last forever.

They stayed like that for a while and she started to fall asleep. Greg looked at her. She was almost asleep and whispered in dreams. "I love you..."

He touched her lips with his. "You already know what I feel." His eyes started to close and the last thing he saw was her.

* * *

.

.

**So this is it.**

.

I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction as much as we enjoyed writing it.

It's been months (even a year!) since we wrote it for the first time.

We've been asked to keep writing and continue this story but as far as I know we won't.

.

Maybe you'll hear from us in a few months with a brand new fanfic!

Any suggestions?

(Michigan again. What happened the next time they met.

Huddy together. Huddy getting together. Huddy breaking up. Huddy after breaking up...

Whatever!)

.

If you enjoyed **Remember the last time we danced?**

We'd like to remind you that you can read the whole fanfiction, called

**The Huddy Truth**

We still appreciate comments, reviews and anything you'd like to tell us.

.

Thank you for reading!

**;-)**

xx

**_Irene3691 ~ SandraCH91 ~ Diego27rg _**

_._**_  
_**

_**Characters:**_

_Greg House_

http: /bit. ly/ ehMFNb

_Lisa Cuddy_

http: /bit. ly/ hyexZL


End file.
